


Sapphire

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Majim - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet docile girl from New York had to work as a hooker on an high end club against her will to be able to earn enough money for her sick mother — unexpectedly making a relevant lesbian, Kaley, and a hopeless romantic guy, Jim, to fall in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sapphire

Mayim closed her eyes struggling to keep the tears from streaming down her face as the doctor updates her with the fact that her mother’s lupus is getting worst, it was weakening her even more and it made her bones weaker disabling her to be able to walk normally. She decided to keep her mom at home for she didn’t have much budget to fund a hospital room for her.

She went out for a while to go to the nearest drug store to buy her mother some vitamins and necessary medicines that she has to take. As she was walking home, a man dropped his groceries and so she abruptly ran to him and helped him pick up his things. “Thank you. Thank you.” He thanked her and was suddenly mesmerized by her as he looked at her. “You’re welcome.” She replied. “Thank you again.” He thanked again and she nodded. He turned around and walked towards his car while hesitating to turn back again and ask for her name but as soon as he turn back, she took the bus at the bus stop and left. He paused and lost hope.

I wasn’t even able to ask her name

He regretted and went home — can’t stop thinking about the lady who helped her get his things up.

-

“I saw this girl a while back and I couldn’t stop thinking about her.” Jim shared to his best friend, Johnny. “Who’s that girl?” He asked. “I wasn’t able to know her name.” He replied. Johnny laughed at how hopeless romantic he was. “You don’t know anything about her, Jim. Come on. Why don’t you just date Melissa. She’s a close friend of the well known lesbian in town, Kaley.” He suggested. Jim seldomly liked girls, he was kind of demisexual but he never shrugged off the idea of dating.

-

Mayim’s mother keeps on getting weaker each days and it alarmed Mayim. She knew she had to earn much more than the few donations from her friends and relative and the daily $9.00 she earns from assisting a flower shop nearby their place which won’t take much of her time away from her mother for she has to be taken care of most if the time.

Her aunt visited them to check upon her mother but mainly to offer Mayim some job.

“I heard you needed a job. Money?” Her aunt brought up. “Yes. Yes. Badly. For mom’s medications.” She replied eagerly. “Are you open to anything?” She asked. “Yes. Anything.” She replied. “I got a job opening for you at Sapphire night club.” She informed her. “Sapphire night club? The adult club?” Mayim asked. “Yeah. There’s an opening for a waitress and for erotic dancers. You choose.” She replied. “Oh… I think I could go for waitressing.” Mayim replied. “Waitress gets $5.00 per hour if I’m not mistaken.” Her aunt informed her. She had a second thought for the salary won’t be a big help for her in case.

“Why don’t you consider being an erotic dance since… You have a beautiful body and a beautiful face.” Her aunt suggested. “Oh no. I don’t really know how to dance and I don’t-”

“You can earn about $30-45 per hour about $120-140 per day. Working hours only last for 4-5 hours per day. Only happens at night, when your mother is asleep and resting.” Her aunt made a point. She was caught in the salary rate, she didn’t want it but she needed the money for her mother. Her conscience convinced her to accept her aunt’s offer and take the risk.

“Great! Great! Meet me at Sapphire tonight around 8pm. It’s at the 333 E. 60th street.” Her aunt informed her and left.

-

Mayim went to Sapphire 8pm sharp. The club was still close and her aunt assisted her and toured her around before she introduced her to her boss.

“Mister Mac.” Mayim’s aunt, Maria greeted his boss, Ryan McPartlin as she entered the room with Mayim. He was fascinated as she saw Mayim in the room. “I would like to introduce to you my new girl. She’s willing to work as an erotic dancer.” Maria spoke for her. “Oh. Have a seat. Have a seat.” He told them as he looked at Mayim. She looked so innocent and docile.

“Okay. So I’m gonna ask you a few questions, darling.” Ryan informed Mayim and she nodded. He pulled out a paper to take down her answers.

“What’s your name?”  
“I’m Mayim.” She responded.   
“Ethnicity?”  
“American.”   
“Height?”  
“Five feet and three inches.”  
“Cup size?”  
“Cup size?” She asked for a pardon. “Yes. Cup size. Breast size?” He elaborated. “Oh. Is that necessary?” She asked. Her aunt slightly kicked her feet from below the table.

“Oh… Uhm. B cup.” She answered.   
“Okay… Bra size?”   
“34B…” She replied feeling a bit uncomfortable already.   
“Alright. When was the last time you had sex?” He asked frankly making her feel more uncomfortable.

“Uhm…” She uttered. “Mayim, when was the last time you had sex?” Her aunt asked her again. She didn’t know how to respond, she wasn’t used to such questions. “Mayim?” Ryan called her attention and repeated his question. “I… Actually never had sex.” She confessed. Ryan was fascinated badly upon hearing her. “A virgin?!” Ryan exclaimed. “This is why I like you Maria! You give me good girls.” He complimented her. Mayim didn’t know it would be beneficial to them. Ryan wrote down few more stuffs on the paper.

“You’re really a virgin?” Maria asked her. “Yeah.” Mayim confirmed. “What a lucky girl. Got the face, the body and the chastity.” Maria joked. Mayim didn’t find it very funny.

Ryan brought out the contract and made Mayim browse through it and reviewed it. It was a renewable six month contract. It states that she will work for Sapphire club as an erotic attendant but she will be under the club’s protection. The club is ought to keep the clients and customers from touching her or paying her to sleep with them for it is already prostitution if they allow it to happen. On another hand, she has to follow the club’s guidelines and conditions. She wasn’t allowed to work for any other club and she was required to come to the club on a certain call time sharply. She was prohibited to bring her partner or husband even if she didn’t have any to avoid issues.

Soon after, she signed the contract. Ryan handed her an envelope as her welcome bonus. He also handed Maria’s cut for bringing a worthy hireling. They left his office.

Maria left Mayim for a while and talked to her other exotic dancers in the club getting prepped up for the evening show.

Mayim opened the envelope and was amazed to receive $60 effortlessly. Maria went back to her.

“You’ll start tomorrow, honey. Here’s some help from me.” Maria handed her $30. “You made the right choice sweetheart! I’m gonna take care of you.” She told her and walked away. Mayim went home happily as she received $90 that day without doing anything, she went straight to the drug store and bought her mother’s medicine and then she went to a store to buy some fresh fruits.

-

The next day came, she went to the bar around 5pm. “Hello, have you got your stage name already?” Ryan asked as she saw her. “Stage name? Uhm.” She sounded so clueless. He was alarmed that she didn’t have an assigned stage name yet and they prepared and introduction to her already. “What’s your name again?” He asked. “Mayim.” She replied. “May… What?” He asked. “Mayim. Hebrew for water?” She repeated. Ryan thought of a nice stage name for her. “What’s a good name for you. We already got Chastity… Hmm. Jade… Emerald… Ruby…” He kept thinking. “Sapphire!” He exclaimed. “Water, Mayim. Sapphire.” He figured out. The other dancers were surprised to name her after the club when she is just a newbie.

“Sapphire will be your stage name.” He informed her.   
“You will be the club’s pride.” He continued.   
“Plus you are my personal favorite.” He whispered in her ear.

She felt so nervous and overwhelmed as she looked around seeing her colleagues slapping her face with their looks.


	2. VIP Client

“Here is what you’re gonna wear tonight sweetie.” Maria handed her a blue and black bustier.

Mayim grabbed the bustier and checked on it. “This is all I’m gonna wear?” She was surprised for she wasn’t used to such clothing. “Yeah. Fix yourself already, make sure you’re through 7pm sharp.” Maria informed her and left her with the other dancers.

She remained stunned as she looked at the bustier handed to her. “Sapphire, right?” Ruby talked to her. “Uhm… Yes. Mayim, actually.” She replied politely. “I see. Look, hun. You’re one of us already. We wear provocatively, we dance sexually, we get fucked, we get paid.” She explained to her. Mayim felt harshly intimidated by her. Ruby untied her robe and went completely naked in front of her — largely surprising her. “Get used to seeing things like these because that’s kind of like your life already.” She continued and tied back her robe and walked to the dresser to get her make up done. More that Mayim felt intimidated, uncomfortable and overwhelmed. Ruby was known to be very intimidating but professional among all the dancers, she was also one of the most requested dancer in the club due to her dominant personality. Emerald saw the overwhelm in Mayim’s face and so she comforted her. She was known to be the most friendly and bubbliest among them.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. She’s really like that… But she likes you.” Emerald tried to ease her discomfort. “Thanks.” Mayim replied and smiled. Emerald smiled back at her and offered her some help to put on her bustier.

“Nice ass.” Crystal cheered as she had a glimpse of her booty. “Ah. Thanks.” Mayim replied feeling a bit embarrassed. Emerald continued to help her wear her bustier and push up her breasts. “I think it’s a bit tight.” Mayim complained. “It’s really tight because it has to emphasize this…” She groped her breasts. “… And this.” She tapped her ass. “Oh. He-he…” Mayim uttered shyly.

“You look gorgeous.” Emerald complimented and made her sit down in front of the dresser and started curling her hair and doing her make up.

“Well. Well. Well. Look at these bitches.” Ruby spoke as London entered their dressing room with some of her girls, Paris and Sydney. “Who is she?” Mayim whispered to Emerald. “She’s London. An enemy. She is Ruby’s rival.” She informed her. “Oh.”

The two began to trash talk each other again when suddenly, London looked at Mayim — perplexed by her unfamiliar face. “And who’s this unfamiliar face?” She asked making her feel a bit frightened. “Uhm…” Mayim uttered.

“She’s Sapphire.” Emerald answered for her. “Sapphire? A new addition to your trash family?” London replied. “She’s the virgin of our family. Do you have one?” Ruby countered her leaving London stunned. She looked back at Mayim and observed her physically leaving her with a glare. London decided to leave after getting a bit embarrassed.

“Ha! Take that!” Crystal cheered.   
“Sassy, Ems.” Pearl spoke.   
“You’re really a virgin?” Jade asked Mayim quietly. “Uhm… Yes.” She replied politely. “Cool. You know, the first time I lost mine? It was so painful but look at me now. I can’t live without getting laid.” She shared making Mayim a bit uncomfortable talking about sex. “Cool.” She uttered.

“Hey newbie. Just wanna say you’re hot. Love your guns.” Gem winked at her. “Stop it, Gem.” Emerald asked her to walk away. “Sorry. That’s Gem, she’s a lipstick lesbian.” Emerald shared to Mayim. “Oh.” She uttered and saw her looking at her as if she was stripping her with her sight.

“Let me introduce to you the new addition to our family.” Ruby called everyone’s attention.

“This is Sapphire. Our newest addition, the youngest among us and the virgin.” She introduced. “Hello.” Mayim greeted shyly.

“I’m Ruby, that’s Emerald on your side. This is Crystal. This is Jewel, the one with the large guns. That is Gem, our femme…” Gem winked at Mayim.

“… That is Pearl. That’s Jade on your other side…” Ruby introduced them all to her.

“Hello, Sapphire!“ They welcomed her. “She’s our family’s baby. Make sure to take care of her.” Ruby informed the rest of them flattering her. “Oh. Thank you.” Mayim replied softly as she blushed — still trying to adjust with her new surroundings.

Few moments later, Emerald noticed Mayim’s lack of confidence during the practices and so she opened it up to Ruby.

“I know what to do, hun. Leave it on me.” Ruby assured as she watched Mayim.

-  
The new addition to Sapphire club has been a news to its regular customers and clients making Sapphire’s introduction a highly anticipated night.

One of the club’s VIP, the well known and hottest lesbian in town, Kaley Cuoco, arrived at the club with her friends and went straight to her Goose2 & Jack suite.

“Ladies and gentlemen, let us all clap for our pioneer ladies. Jade, Emerald together with our newest babe, Sapphire!”

Jade and Emerald went dancing for the opening with their sexy thong and semi see through white shirt as they danced to the sexy song called Cool Summer by Demi Lovato.

The crowd cheered as they were electrified by Jade and Emerald’s lively and sexy production number. People started tucking dollar bills on their thongs.

Mayim started to feel nervous as she heard the lively cheers from the audience as Jade and Emerald opened for the night’s show. She started shaking. “I’m nervous.” She confessed to Ruby. “I know. That’s fine.” She replied and told her about her planned gimmick for her first ever performance.

Ruby planned to introduce her as the one with a submissive personality. She went to the sound system and handed the assistant the soundtrack for Mayim’s production.

Next performances came from Crystal, Gem and Jewel dancing to Giorgio Moroder and Britney Spears’ “Tom’s Diner” keeping the crowd alive.

“Look, Kaley. Your babe, Jewel is there!” Her friend teased her. “I know!” She exclaimed and took shots of Jack Daniels.

“I’m so hyped for their new slut.”   
“Sapphire is the name of their new babe right?”  
“Heard so!”  
“They said that babe is a virgin! Super hot!”  
“Who’s the lucky first to get her laid?!” They cheered and gossiper about as they watched the performers.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! The most awaited and highly anticipated performance for tonight!” The speaker started to thrill the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen! Our newest babe in town! Sapphire with our babe favorite, Ruby!” The crowd cheered loudly than ever as the sexy track “Crazy in Love” by Sofia Karlberg played.


	3. Mr. Carry-All-You-Can

Mayim bought some fresh fruits early in the morning and prepared a hot soup for her mother. She fed her bed ridden mother as they watched the television. “How are you feeling now, mom?” She asked as she fed her with the soup. “I’m feeling better. Thank you for your intense care for me everyday.” Her mother replied and stroked her daughter’s hair. “I’m such a lucky person to have you, Mayim.” She said as she looked at her. “No… I’m more lucky to have you.” Mayim retorted and smiled back at her mother. She placed the soup bowl at the side table and stood up to get a glass of water for her. She assisted her mother as she drank the water. “Look at you.” She uttered after drinking. “So beautiful. So kind. So nice. I wonder what my grandchildren look like. I wish I would still be there to see them.” Her mother shared. “Mom… Of course you’re gonna be there. You’re gonna get better. I’m gonna take care of you.” She replied. “Mayim, we both know I’m already old and sick. Don’t use up all your time for me. Give time to yourself as well. Explore the world. Go on dates, meet new people and I’ll be more than happy to see you like that.” She smiled and stroked her daughter’s cheek. “Mom. Don’t say that. I’ll be here taking care of you until you get better. You’ll be better, okay? Promise me.” She replied as she struggled to keep her tears from falling. Her mother didn’t utter any word and smiled at her instead. “I love you, Mayim.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead. Mayim stroked her mother’s hand and continued feeding her to end the sad aura.

She went to the kitchen and washed the plates they used after feeding her mother. “Mom, I’ll just go to Kunal, okay? Our sink is leaking, I’ll just ask for his assistance.” Mayim informed her mother. “Rest up while I’m gone okay?” She told her. “Take care, Mayim.” Her mother responded before she left.

She went straight to a fixture store to ask for plumbing assistance but unfortunately no one was available as of the moment so they scheduled her the next day for plumbing assistance. “Around 1pm, sweetie.” One of the plumber informed her. “Alright! Thank you, Mr. Pat!”

“No problem, Mayim. Say me hello to your mom. Hope she gets better.” Mr. Pat replied as she left the fixture store.

Jim was driving along 6th street east of New York when she saw Mayim walking at the pedestrian lane. His adrenaline rushed as he realized it was the girl who helped her last time. He immediately drove and followed her.

“Thank you!” Mayim smiled at the boy who handed her some fliers and read it as she walked home.

“Miss! Miss!” Jim called her attention. She looked at him and looked around. “Me?” She asked as she saw the unfamiliar man calling her from his car. “Yes! Yes!” He replied and quickly parked his car at the side. Mayim wasn’t familiar with him, she felt a bit awkward as she saw him went down of his car.

“Wow. Uhm…” He uttered in amusement of seeing her again. She looked at him trying to look for some more clues of who he is. “It’s so nice to see you again!” He exclaimed. “Uh… Wow… Uhm, I’m sorry? Have we met before?” She asked politely. “Oh! Yeah. I’m sorry. I was… The guy you helped at the walmart before. I don’t know if you still remember.” He explained. She tried to recall. “Oh… Yeah. The guy carrying two grocery bags. Hello!” She recalled and laughed. “Yes! Yes! You remember! Cool! Yeah. I, uhm… Saw you crossing the street and followed you.” He shared and she found it a bit awkward. “I mean… I hope I don’t sound creepy. It’s just that I wasn’t able to thank you nicely that time. So… Thank you so much.” He continued. “Sure! That’s nothing.” She replied and smiled awkwardly and silence crept in. “By the way, I’m Jim.” He introduced himself and extended his arms to shake her hands. “Oh… Mayim. I’m Mayim.” She introduced back. He was amused that he finally knows her name this time. “Mayim…” He repeated in fascination. “Yeah.” She uttered and smiled at him asking him telepathically to let go of her hands already. “Oh! I’m sorry.” He apologized and freed her hands for enjoyed holding it for quite some time already. Once again, silence swarmed them, Jim panicked and thought of a topic to keep the conversation going. “Do… Do you live here? Nearby?” He asked. “Oh. Yeah. See that apartment building? I live there with my mother.” She pointed. “Oh. Cool. Cool. Great.” He responded while thinking of another topic.

“Anyway, I should probably go. I still have to take care of my mom.” She informed him. “Oh. That’s too bad but… Okay.” He replied. “It was nice bumping into you Mr. Carry-all-you-can.” She smiled at him and started walking away. He watched her go farther, he couldn’t believe he met her again — it felt like destiny brought them closer again.

-

Ever since that day that he saw her again, he could no longer stop thinking about her. “I saw her again.” He uttered. “Who?” Johnny asked. “The girl from the grocery store.” He replied. “Huh?” Johnny felt clueless. “The girl who helped me pick up my stuffs when I was at Walmart long time ago.” He tried to make him recall. “Oh!” Johnny recalled and chuckled. “So you think that’s destiny now?” He added. Jim rolled his eyes. “Whatever. But I saw her again and I know her name now.” He bragged. “She’s Mayim. Such a pretty name for a pretty lady.” He fantasized. “Grow up, Jim.” Johnny joked and threw a pillow on him. “You barely know her and you’re dreaming of so much already.” He added. “Well! I’m gonna work on that. I know where she lives and I’m gonna know her better.” He shared.

-

It was early morning when Mayim went outside to throw the garbage when she saw a bouquet of flowers on their doorsteps. She picked it up and threw the garbage. She looked around to check if the person who left it was still around but she failed. She looked at the bouquet and saw a little card in it.

You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave.

The card says quoting some lyrics from Avicii’s song called Addicted to You. She had no clue who it was from but she found it romantic and sweet. She received gifts from an unknown admirer the next days making her wonder even more who it was to be able to thank that person but she didn’t have the chance to know.

-

It was monday afternoon, Mayim went out to buy some fresh fruits after her mother had lunch. As soon as she walked home she stopped from afar as she saw a man peeping on their apartment’s windows. She looked around and saw a familiar black Maserati parked nearby. It was Jim’s car she recalled the last time they bumped into each other.

“What do you think are you doing, Mr. Carry-all-you-can?” She asked making Jim stupefied. “Hey!” He uttered upon seeing her. She looked at him waiting for an answer. “Sorry. I… Uhm… Was just looking for an apartment.” He made an excuse. She made a doubtful facial gesture. “In my apartment?” She asked. “Uh… I was… I don’t know where’s the office for these apartments so I was hoping I could ask someone.” He stammered. “Oh. You know, a guy driving a Maserati is unlikely to buy an apartment like ours.” She replied. “For my friend actually.” He continued making excuses but she smiled at him making him feel so busted. “Okay. Fine. You got me. I came here for you.” He confessed. “Why?” She smiled finding his excuses so cute. “Well. I… Okay. I hope you don’t find me creepy. I just wanted to see you and talk to you and know you better.” He defended himself. “I wanna be friends with you. You know, ask you out…” He continued. “In a friendly way and platonic way! Don’t worry! I’m not like a fuck boy or something.” He defended. “Cool.” She uttered. “Okay.” He took a deep breath. “The truth is ever since I saw you I’ve been thinking about you. I can’t stop thinking about you anymore and when I saw you again and was able to know your name… I just, I don’t know. I wanna know you more.” He continued sharing, she was listening carefully finding him adorable — she remained silent.

“Oh boy. I’m messing this up. I’m sorry. I’m just gonna go. Sorry to creep you out.” He apologized and sighed. “No. It’s fine.” She smiled at him. “Really?” He asked. “Do you wanna come in for some coffee, Mr. Carry-all-you-can?” She invited him in making him so blissful.

She prepared a coffee for him and placed the fruits on the fridge. She also offered him some nachos and sat with him at the couch for some chit chats. “Sorry the apartment is a mess. I didn’t expect a visitor.” She apologized. “It’s fine. It’s fine. I love being here.” He replied. “You’ve been here for barely five minutes and you already love it here?” She joked. “Well, you know. I love it as long as I’m with you.” He threw a pick up line. She snorted and ate some nachos. They shared a few basic conversation to get to know each other better.

“What happened to your mom?” He asked. “She’s sick. I had to take care of her because her knees are weak already.” She shared. “Oh… What’s her sickness?” He asked. “She had Lupus and it’s making her bones and body so weak.” She sighed. “Lupus? Have you brought her to the hospital? You should get a check up too. I heard Lupus is hereditary.” He suggested. “Yeah I heard. I brought her to the hospital already but they couldn’t help so my mom said she prefers to stay here and take medications at home.” She explained. “About getting my own check up… I prefer using the money to buy my mother’s needs than to pay those expensive laboratory tests.” She added. He admired her strong relationship and genuine care for her mother. They continued sharing sensible conversations. Mayim felt comfortable having him to talk to for she didn’t have much friends, she isolated herself into taking care of her mother and looking for job to earn, she needed someone to share things to.

“Anyway, I should probably go when your mother wakes up. I don’t wanna take your time for her.” He told her. “Sure.” She replied and looked at the wall clock. “Wow. I’ve been wasting three hours of you life already.”

“Wasting? Of course not.” He retorted. “It’s been just three hours?” He asked. “Yeah.” She replied. “Felt like forever.” He threw another pick up line. “You love throwing pick up lines, don’t you?” She blushed. “Not really. It just comes naturally when I’m with you.” He replied.

“Mayim.” Her mother called. “That must be your mom.” He said. She stood up and went to her mother’s room. “Can I have some water?” Her mother asked and she immediately handed her a glass of water. She sat beside her mother and asked how is she feeling when suddenly Jim peeked in the room. “You got a company?” Her mom asked. “Oh. Yes.” She replied calling him in. He smiled at her mother politely. “Hello Mrs. Bialik.” He greeted with respect. Her mother was amused to have a company for it’s been a long time since they had a visitor. “Mom, this is Jim, Jim this is my mom.” She introduced. “Is he your boyfriend?” Her mother asked. Mayim blushed and felt embarrassed. “No, no. He’s just my friend.” She cleared up. “Oh. I’m sorry. It’s very seldom that my daughter bring a male company here, I thought you were her boyfriend.” Her mother apologized. “It’s alright, Mrs. Bialik.” Jim blushed. “I should probably go now so you can spend more time together.” Jim informed Mrs. Bialik.

After that day, Jim constantly visited Mayim and her mother for the next days, weeks and months, occasionally bringing them some foods, groceries and fruits. Even if Mayim told him not to do so much effort and spend so much for them, he refused and continued what he was doing. He saw the happiness in Mayim’s eyes whenever he does and he loved it. He loved to see her happy and he did everything to make her happy.

As they spent more time together, they were able to know each other better. She knew about his background, about his family, about his career. He was a successful businessman owning a restaurant with over ten branches across USA already. Soon then, Mayim had the chance to confess to him her current employment, that she works for an adult night club and as she expected him to feel a bit off about her upon learning it, he didn’t find it bad at all. He knew her intentions, she did it for her mother, to earn money for their needs and he didn’t judge for that. She admired how open minded and humorous he was. He loved being in his company.

They started going out platonically as well after spending much time together. They enjoyed each others’ company. Whenever she gets broke and he wanted to hang out with her, it’s either they would hang out on her place or he would treat her out. Her mother liked Jim for her and she secretly cheered and supported his aims for her daughter.

“Mayim, can you get me some grapes first?” Her mother requested. Mayim went to the kitchen and prepared some grapes. “Hey son.” Mrs. Bialik took Jim’s attention. “I don’t know what you’re up to with my daughter, but if you like her, work hard for her.” She told Jim. He felt flattered having an advice from her. “I will, Mrs. Bialik.” He agreed. “I might not be here for so long so in case… Be sure to take care of my daughter, alright?” She told him touching his heart. “I promise I’ll take care of your daughter at any instance.” He assured and hugged her.

Mayim went back to the room with a bowl of grapes and smiled upon seeing him hugging her mother. “What’s going on?” She asked as she offered them the grapes. “Nothing much. I just love this boy.” Mrs. Bialik replied. “And I love your mom.” He replied. “That’s sweet. Now let’s eat some grapes and no more dramas okay?” She cheered and smiled at them.


	4. Girl Kisses

Mayim continued working at Sapphire night club and consistently earned highly anticipated appearances making the club’s management very impressed and making the ‘Cuntry Girls’ their rival erotic group lead by London, very insecure.

One evening at the club, Cuntry Girls, prepared a sexy production number to Jetta’s track called “I’d love to Change the World” lead by London, Paris and Florence for the club’s opening making it one of the most awaited performances in the club. London felt relieved as she felt like their performance earned her glory back and she knew that the ‘Precious Babes’ wasn’t able to prepare so well to be able to topple their sizzling performance that evening.

“Do you have something to beat this?” London bragged and flashed her thick bills of money from the crowd next to the Precious Babes’ eyes. Ruby wasn’t able to respond for they really wasn’t able to prepare an extravagant production number for the night. London walked away feeling like winning and headed to their dressing room as her girls cheered.

The next performances came from Jewel and Crystal lead by Gem dancing to the track of Christina Aguilera’s Genie in a Bottle with their stage and costume themed to sexy genie set up. Despite that their performance was sizzling, it failed to plaster London’s performance.

“Where’s Sapphire?” Kaley asked her friends. “She’ll probably be out later. Enjoy these babes for the mean time Kaley!” They told her. She sighed and drank some shots as she watched the other babes perform on stage.

Another highly cheered performance coming from Florence and Paris’ sexy performance to Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora’s Black Widow threatened the Precious Babes that evening and giving more bragging rights to London and her girls.

“I’m nervous.” Mayim confided to Ruby as her dance number comes closer. “You’re always nervous, honey. But you always excel.” Ruby comforted her. She had so much pressure on the top of her head, she knew that the Precious Babes believes in her and she didn’t wanna fail them. She changed her bustier costume to something all of a sudden for the last minute.

She had her tapes and wore a thin boyfriend white shirt on and she got on her black panties. He oiled up her long and wavy hair making her look steamy and innocent.

“Ladies and gentlemen! For our closing number! Please welcome, Sapphire!” The crowd cheered and repeatedly shouted in excitement.

The stage dimmed and Selena Gomez ft A$AP Rocky’s Good For You started playing. Ruby and the other Precious Babes watched from the backstage.


	5. Relationships and Discord

Throughout time, Jim continued seeing Mayim and became closer to her and her mother by frequently helping her out in taking care of her sick mother. They went on constant dating as getting them closer to each other.

“What do you mean? It was you who left bouquets outside before?” Mayim asked him. “Yes.” He blushed. “Seriously? You didn’t even tell me?” She giggled finding him so cliché and shy. “Yeah. I didn’t wanna creep you out so I didn’t write my name on.” He explained. “You’re not creeping me out. I swear.” She continued laughing. “No, you’re just saying that because we’re friends now.” He retorted. “Of course not!” She chuckled. “I just wanna make you happy.” He added. “You’re so cliché.” She teased him. “But seriously? Thank you.” She initiated a tight and ecstatic hug that he requited. Suddenly they found themselves silently embracing each other. She broke off from the hug and looked at him smiling. He couldn’t handle his emotions as soon as she looked at him with her golden green eyes and gave him a sweet smile. He promptly placed a kiss on her lips that she allowed to happen.

“Mayim, will you be my girlfriend?” He asked as he gazed into her eyes.

The weak smile in her lips turned into a serious gulp as she heard him drop the question. She slowly moved and looked away.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pressure you. If you don’t want to-”

“Yes.” She squelched him. He was badly startled upon hearing her response. She looked back at him and waited for his reaction. “What?” He asked. “I mean… Yes? As in yes yes?” He uttered nervously. “I guess so?” She replied. “Uh.. Wait. Uhm.” He tried to contain himself. “I need time… To let that sink in.” He continued. She remained steady looking at him. “So you’re my girlfriend now?” He asked. She blushed as a smile grew on her lips. “Yeah?” She replied with a question. He stuttered. “Uh, wh, uhm. No way? Seriously? This is not a prank?” He asked again. She shook her head and continued blushing. “Wow.” He uttered. “Whoo!” He made a loud sound to release his uncontainable emotions. He paused and looked at her. “Damn. You’re my girlfriend now?” He said and hugged her tightly. She giggled in happiness. He couldn’t believe she said yes, he wondered how much more can he contain himself when he proposes to her and she accepts or when she tells him that she’s pregnant and they’re having a baby. Yeah, he thought about those at that moment already.

“I love you. I swear. I’m gonna take care of you. I will do my best to never ever hurt you. You will not regret this. Thank you for trusting me. I love you so much.” He promised and kissed her. She smiled at him and blushed.

She felt so happy being with him, he was like a best friend to him since he came around being always there to listen to her and assist her when she’s taking care of her mother. He understood when she decline his invites because she had to take care of her mother, he didn’t find her job degrading at all. She loved him.

Her mother couldn’t get any happier as they told her about the advancement of relationship that day. She wanted to see her daughter fall in love and be happy with someone else, at least, before she pass away. She liked Jim as well. He takes care of her, he respects her, he genuinely loves her. She couldn’t think of anyone else better than him for her daughter.

Despite that Jim is aware of his girlfriend’s job, he respected her desire to keep him off it in the condition of her being faithful to him whatever happens. He trusted her. He once tried to ask her to look for another job but she’s on a contract and she can’t just leave just because he wants to and she got attached to most of her colleagues in the club making it harder for her to just leave them like that.

-

One evening at the club while Mayim was tabling Kaley’s group, she felt the need to talk to her.

“Kaley, I need to tell you something.” She brought up while her friends are busy drinking and dancing. “Before that. I have something for you.” Kaley shared and pulled out a 2.64CTS blue sapphire and 2.06CT diamond flower in a 14K white gold bracelet. She gasped in surprise and guilt as Kaley placed it around her wrist urging her to stop her.

“Kaley.” Mayim stopped her. “What?” She replied and smiled. “I can’t accept that.” She refused and handed her back the bracelet. “Why? Didn’t you like it?” Kaley asked looking so anxious. “No. It’s not that…” Mayim tried to begin explaining. “I… Can’t accept it. You can’t like me anymore.” She tried. “What? What are you saying?” Kaley felt confused. Mayim took a deep breath. “I, uhm, you have to stop giving me gifts and doing things for me already.” She requested politely. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate it but… I can’t accept them anymore.” She added but Kaley still couldn’t get her point. “Kaley. Listen.” She said as Kaley took a shot before paying full attention to her. “I can’t be with you. I’m… Straight.” She confessed.

Kaley snorted. “That’s it? That’s the reason why you’re telling me to stop? Because you’re straight?” She found it funny. “Saphire, please. Tell me to stop when you already have a boyfriend-”

“I do.” Mayim cuts her in. Kaley paused for a moment as she heard her. “I do have a boyfriend and I wanna remain faithful to him and I don’t wanna take advantage of you… Or hurt you.” She tried to comfort her by touching her arm but she pulled away. Kaley looked away and took a deep breath looking so disappointed. “I’m sorry.” Mayim apologized feeling so bad. “I’m sorry-”

“Fuck you.” Kaley cuts her in intimidating her badly.

Mayim felt frightened and chose to remain quiet as guilt swallowed her. She didn’t wanna hurt her but she want to remain faithful to Jim and keep her from expecting so much from her when she knows that she’s already committed to someone else.

-

Sapphire being in a relationship circulated over the club slightly disappointing the clients and crowd and largely alarming the bosses. They called her over their office.

“Mr. Ryan? You called me?” Mayim asked as she entered his office. He began explaining to her the situation and how does having a boyfriend affect her career. “You want me to deny my boyfriend?” She asked as he sounded that way. “If you think that’s the best way to solve this mess then deny him.” He replied. “Mayim, you’re on a contract and it can’t be breached. We trusted you, you’re not just some exotic dancer in this club, you’re the star in this club, you are Sapphire. Don’t disappoint us just because of your personal affairs.” He explained. “If your boyfriend really loves you, he’ll understand.” He tried to persuade her and it somehow worked. Mayim left his office thinking about how to cope with the situation. She went back to the club and looked around as it sank to her how the crowd and her colleagues are expecting so much from her — she didn’t wanna disappoint them. The Cuntry Girls benefitted from the circulating issue about Sapphire, they took advantage of it to get the crowd’s sympathy and attention. She decided to confide to the Precious Babes but most of them were clueless of how to help her as well, instead, they just lent an ear to hear her out which helped her as well. Despite that Gem was quiet about it, she didn’t wanna see her that way. She thought of a plan and talked to Ryan afterwards.

-

One evening at the club, Gem and Sapphire prepared a steamy production number next to Oh Wonder’s sexy song called Body Gold.

They had a concept of an artist (Gem) highly inclined to her painting artwork (personified by Sapphire) and fell in love with it. Sapphire wore some sexy white lingerie while in personification of an art piece on a canvas while Gem wore sexy black lingerie in compliment.


	6. Threats from Florence

Summary: A sweet docile girl from New York had to work as a hooker on an high end club against her will to be able to earn enough money for her sick mother — unexpectedly making a relevant lesbian, Kaley, and a hopeless romantic guy, Jim, to fall in love with her.

~

“She acts as if she’s some kind of an angel when she’s a slut! She is a slut!” London raged as they went back on the Cuntry’s dressing room. “Calm down, London.” Paris assisted her. “That bitch is a slut. I knew it.” Venice grilled her anger. “I never liked that Sapphire.” Barcelona brought up. “That Sapphire has to learn who to respect.” London uttered. “What are you planning?” Sydney asked. “I don’t know but she has to learn her lesson.” She replied. “How about we spread rumors about her?” Madrid and Berlin wondered. London remained silent and infuriated. She grunted. Florence had an unrequited love with London. London only saw Florence as a colleague and she loved no one else than Gem despite that they broke up due to complicated on and off relationship. She hated to see London so displeased and so she plotted her own plan to get back on Sapphire.

-

“Crystal and Sapphire at Ms. Cuoco’s suite.” Maria told them. They found it a bit unusual for Kaley to ask another girl than Sapphire to table them.

Crystal danced on top of the table of Kaley’s suite entertaining her friends while Mayim just sat down but Kaley ignored her.

“Crystal! Crystal!” Her friends cheered. “You’re so hot! Shake that booty!” They continued cheering.

“Hey Sapphire. Why aren’t you talking to Kaley?” Gib asked as he found it unusual to see them not talking. “Hey Kaley, Sapphire’s here.” He called her attention. “I’m not blind.” She replied. “Why aren’t you talking?” He asked. Kaley snorted. “What will we talk about? Her fancy boyfriend?” She said sarcastically. Mayim remained silent. Gib decided to leave the two alone. Kaley was about to turn around again and ignore her but she failed to resist her when she said hello. She took a deep breath and turned back at her.

“Hey.” Kaley replied awkwardly. Mayim smiled at her looking so shy with her head a bit bowed down. “So how are you and your boyfriend?” She asked even if she didn’t wanna know just to cut off the awkward silence. “We’re doing good.” Mayim replied softly. “Good. Cool. Cool.” Kaley replied. “We actually went downtown and had dinner last-”

“Ha! You probably fucked him already didn’t you?” Kaley cuts her in as she was annoyed hearing her share her moment with her boyfriend. Mayim was stunned. “No…” She replied feeling a bit abashed. “Come on! Stop lying to me.” Kaley retorted. “Really. No…” She insisted with a soft voice. “What kind of guy doesn’t get her girlfriend laid? Is he really a man?” Kaley made fun of him. “Please don’t talk about him like that…” Mayim pleaded politely. Kaley felt her sincerity with her boyfriend which made her feel foolish. “You know what? Just go. We don’t need you here.” She adjured even if she hated to see her go. Mayim’s eyes turned a bit teary as she felt sad about her damaged relationship with Kaley. She stood up and walked away as she requested. Kaley pretended she didn’t care and enjoyed Crystal’s lap and table dances.

-

It was 3AM already and the people started going home. The girls dressed themselves up ready to go home.

“I feel a bit dizzy.” Jewel told them as they all walked outside. “You’re probably stressed. Take a rest when you go home.” Emerald replied. Mayim was searching her keys on her bag but it didn’t seem to be there. “Wait, I’ll just go back to the comfort room, I think I left my keys.” Mayim informed them. “Sure. We’ll wait for you outside.” They replied.

She went to the comfort room and immediately spotted her keys. She place it on her bag. She washed her hands and fixed her hair a bit when suddenly, she saw Florence’s reflection glaring at her. She turned to her and pressed herself in the sink in fear. Florence grabbed her hair and dragged her inside the cubicle and covered her mouth. She pulled out the sharp end of a spoon and pointed it on her neck. Mayim felt terrified with her, she could feel her shaking in anger and it threatened her.

“What did I do?” Mayim asked in a shaking voice. “Ever since you came here, you gave London a lot of headaches already.” Florence began. Her jaws hardened in fury as she continued. “And you didn’t do it once! You keep on doing it, all over again! When will you stop?!” she grunted. “I don’t know what people like in you but you are just a trash! You don’t belong here. You think you’re the queen here? You think you’re so great?! Huh!?” She taunted her.

“No… No… Please.” Mayim replied so scared of her as Florence slowly pressed the spoon harder on her neck. “You’re a bitch. You should learn to respect the elders, get me? Especially London! Do you fucking get me?!” She threatened her. “Yes. Yes.” Mayim cried in fear.

“Yes? Ha, it’s so easy for you to say that but you’re gonna do it again so let me teach you a lesson so you won’t forget this.” Florence menaced. She grabbed her black bag and pulled out something unusual to her eyes. “You fucking shut up and don’t make any sound or I’m gonna slit your throat!” She continued scaring her as she point the spoon onto her neck. Mayim’s breaths turned heavy in terror.

She pulled out a huge sex toy and smirked at her. Mayim gasped as she saw what she pulled out from her bag. Florence tapped the toy in Mayim’s face trying to threaten her even more.

-

“What’s taking her so long?” Ruby asked the girls outside.

-

“See this, little angel? This is the instrument to make an angel turn into a fucking satan.” She frightened her. “People like you because you are all this sweet demure virgin showing off her body so I’m taking that away to discipline you.” She continued making Mayim shake in fear. “Please no. I’m so sorry. I swear I’m gonna stop.” Mayim pleaded. “No. No. Sssh.” Florence uttered and searched for Mayim’s bottom garter and unzipped her shorts revealing her bottom undergarment. “Florence please…” She cried. Florence continued smirking at her and stroked the dildo in between her legs. “Mmmmh!” Mayim cried. “Shut up!” Florence slapped her face. Mayim felt so helpless and scared. Nobody was around to help her and the girls are all outside that even when she shouts, they wouldn’t hear her. Florence moved her hand and slowly went inside her garment and stroked her skin making her feel so disrespected.

Suddenly they heard people coming in the comfort room. Florence hardened her jaw and covered Mayim’s mouth tightly. She glared at her telling her not to make any sound.

“Mayim?” The girls looked for her. Mayim abruptly held Florence hand to keep it from harming her as she pushed her away and opened the cubicle. The girls were shocked. Florence tried to go after her but the girls were able to stop her. Mayim ran into Ruby’s arms in fear and cried hard.

“What the hell?!” They yelled as they saw Florence holding a sex toy and Mayim coming out from the cubicle. “Get back here!” Florence shouted. Two of the bouncers heard the noise and immediately held Florence. She tried to resist but they were able to take over her. “Fucking slut! I’m gonna fuck you so hard until your pussy fucking bleed you fucking slut!” Florence swore and squirmed. The girls protected Mayim and countered Florence. “What the fuck is wrong with you!” Emerald replied. “We’re you trying to rape her?!” Ruby asked. “Seriously?! You’re fucking insane!” Gem joined in. “She deserves to get fucked because she’s fucking everyone up!” Florence yelled at them. Ruby held Mayim tighter and allowed her to cry harder, she was shaking in fear. “Ssh. Ssh.” She stroked her head.

“What is happening here?!” Ryan and Maria came in. “Ha! This lunatic tried to spoil Sapphire with a fucking artificial dick.” Jade replied. “A dildo!” Emerald clarified and showed them the 9inch dildo that Florence had.

“That’s crazy!”  
“She’s insane she has to go to a mental hospital!”  
“Go to jail!”  
“Pervert!”  
“Maniac!”  
“Desperate bitch!”

“What?!” Ryan uttered in surprise. Maria and Ryan saw Mayim crying and so scared and they knew they were saying the truth.

“Fuck you all! Go on and worship that slut!” Florence defended and insulted Mayim. “Shut up, Florence!” Maria tried to stop her. “Fuck you!” She cursed Maria. “And fuck you!” She cursed Ryan next.

“Yeah? Fine. You are fired!” Ryan sentenced her, startling everyone. “What?” Florence replied with a cracking voice. “You are fired.” Ryan repeated. “You’re going to fire me already? You didn’t even hear my side yet?!” She retorted.

“Side? What side? That you attempted to rape Sapphire because you are jealous of her success? No thanks! You are fired. Now, get out of this club! You are no longer welcome here!” Ryan replied furiously as learning that someone tried to rape Sapphire felt like hearing someone attempted to steal millions from a company. Sapphire and everything about her was an asset and they had to take care of her.

“And prepare your fucking lawyer to protect you from a sexual assault case.” Ryan threatened her. The bouncers dragged her out of the club.

Mayim couldn’t stop crying, she was holding Ruby’s trunk tightly in fear. “Sssh. You’re safe now, honey.” Ruby comforted her. “It’s okay now Sapphire.” Emerald stroked her back. “We won’t leave you again.” Jade added. “We won’t let anyone hurt you again.” Pearl added. They all tried to comfort her. “Why don’t you escort her home to make sure she goes home safely?” Ryan suggested and the girls agreed. “Good thing there won’t be shows tomorrow. Go on and take a rest and keep yourself safe at home. Next show will be on Wednesday.” Maria added.


	7. Misery

“What happened?” Jim panicked as the girls brought Mayim home with her eyes swollen from crying. The girls assisted and brought her straight to her room while Ruby and Gem were left behind with Jim. “One of our colleague attempted to rape her.” Ruby informed him. “What?!” He replied in extreme worry. “Who?! Where is he? Is he in jail now?” He yelled. “She. She’s a she.” Gem corrected him. He was bewildered with her correction. “She? A girl tried to rape her?” Jim questioned. “Yeah… One of our colleague got jealous of Sapphire because the crowd loves her and they tried to ruin her.” Ruby explained. “Who is that girl? Where is she? Is she out of his mind?!” He yelled so worried for Mayim. “She got fired already and she was blacklisted in Sapphire.” Ruby informed him. They continued telling him information and the thought of filing a case against Florence and revoking the six month contract of Mayim in Sapphire club for her safety.

The next day, as soon as Mayim woke up, Jim assisted her and made sure she felt secure and safe. Soon after, he discussed to her his desire to file a case against Florence and his desire for her to stop going to Sapphire. She still hasn’t fully recovered from what happened and so she agreed, she just wanted to be safe.

“But I have a contract on Sapphire…” She asked him. “I’ll make way to legally breach the contract. It’s safer if you would stop working there already.” He explained.

During the next days, Jim got a bit busy in arranging the necessities in filing a case against Florence and invalidating Mayim’s contract in Sapphire so she could stop working already. Mayim stayed at home and took care of her mother who was also hell of worried when she heard about the sexual assault to Mayim and her job. Her mother wasn’t aware of her job and she didn’t like it causing a slight friction between her and her daughter. She felt bad for causing the necessity of Mayim to enter such kind of work just to earn and be able to supply her medicines and needs.

One time, Jim got home late from their lawyer. He was eager to inform Mayim about the large chance that her contract for Sapphire would be null and void but she was already asleep and so he decided to tell it to her the next day and just slept beside her instead.

-

It was early morning, Mayim hopped out of the bed and prepared her mother’s breakfast while Jim was taking a bath. She made her mother some orange juice and some hot honey oatmeal and a banana.

“Mom, I got your breakfast ready.” She knocked on her door carrying the meal on a tray. She strode closer. “Mom, come on wake up. Breakfast is here. You still need to take your medicines.” She happily woke her up and placed the tray on her side table. She wondered why she was still sleeping. “Mom-” she felt stoned as she held her hand and it was ice cold. She looked at her hand and her face. “Mom?” She kept waking her up. She tried not to panic. She held her face and it was cold as well. Her breaths turned heavy in fear. “Jim. Jim…” She called with her soft voice.

“Jim! Jim!” She started shouting. He immediately ran to her to check her out. “What happened?!” He asked in deep worry. “Mom won’t wake up.” She cried in a shaking voice. She called 911 to help them up while Jim took a stethoscope on their first aid kit to check on her pulse’ condition and it broke him to hear nothing.

“… Thank you so much! Please hurry!” Mayim hung up the phone.

“What happened? What did you hear?” She asked. Jim looked at her blankly afraid to tell her an update. “Jim… What? Speak up.” She pleaded as she started to cry harder. He strode towards her and wrapped his arms around her. “No. No. No. What is this?” She cried. “No. No. No… Jim, please tell me this is not true.” She buried her face in his chest. He stroked her head and hugged her tight. “Sssh… It’s alright.” He tried to comfort her despite that it breaks him to lose her mother for they were close and she supported him very well. “No… She can’t leave me… No…. This is not true. No… She said she’ll fight for me.” She cried so hard for her loss but he stood up for her. She cried on her mother’s corpse until the 911 rescue team arrived and just helped them to get her mother’s corpse to a funeral service.

Mayim couldn’t believe her mother’s gone. They got her body ready for burial viewing overnight with the help of the funeral service while Jim and Mayim stayed at home. She cried all night so broken for her mother. Jim wanted to help her but he was just as weal and broken as her and he needed to be strong for her. He allowed her to cry hard for he knows it’ll help her ease the pain in her chest. He arranged the papers needed in the funeral service.

The next day came, her mother’s funeral was all set. She laid down on a nice casket looking so alive as if she was just sleeping. Mayim looked at her mother inside. “You look so beautiful, mom.” She talked to her as tears streamed down her cheeks. “I wish you know how beautiful you look right now. I would get you a mirror and take selfies…” She continued crying. “Remember when i use to braid your hair because you use to braid mine when I was still young?” She recalled breaking her heart. “Who am I gonna braid now? Who am I gonna serve breakfast now? Who am I gonna buy fruits for now?” She asked her. “Why did you have to go mom?” She cried and kissed the glass of her casket. “I love you so much, mom… I won’t ever forget you. I wish you could still hear me. I love you so so much.”

“Excuse me, sir.” A courier talked to Jim. “Yes?” He replied. The courier handed him some documents containing files from the judge stating their strong fight in the case they filed against Florence. He kept it for himself first and looked for the perfect time to tell Mayim about it. “Thank you.” He uttered. “Alright, sir.” The courier left.

Jim walked towards Mayim and asked her to sit down and just relax for a while. “You’ve been crying since yesterday, she won’t be so happy to see you like that.” He explained to her. “Here take some cupcakes, you haven’t ate since yesterday.” He offered her some juice box and cupcakes. He wiped her tears with his handkerchief and kissed her forehead.

During the next days, their relatives and her mother’s old friends visited the funeral. Soon then, her friends from Sapphire club visited and mourned with her for her loss.

-

Jim decided to tell Mayim about the status of their petition to file a case against Florence after her mother’s burial.

“Jim… I just lost my mom. I don’t wanna think of another stress right now.” She pleaded. He felt bad thinking he chose the wrong time to tell her about it. “I don’t want to file a case anymore. Life is short to further stress ourselves. Let’s just move on.” She informed him. Despite that he didn’t like the decision she made, he didn’t want to argue with her especially that he knows that she’s still that sensitive over her mother’s passage.

The court reminded Jim about the possible nullity of their petition if they won’t file a case for the next days and he had no choice. He just let the court to nullify their approved petition and just let things go. On another hand, he just concentrated in taking care of Mayim during her down days.

Mayim decided to stay home for the next days, weeks and month. His boss, Ryan, allowed her to have a long leave for they still owe her something since Florence attempted to harm her before and they are still trying to make it up to her since she didn’t continue filing a case against them.

-

It’s been almost one month, Jim went out to talk to his friends. He tried to ask them if they have a nice job opening suitable for Mayim which offers nice salary and benefits. Gladly, his friend, Simon, had a job opening in his company for an assistant managerial position with a salary that ranges from $15.00-19.00 and up to $26.00 for overtimes. Simon also offered some benefits. Jim thought it was a nice job opportunity for Mayim and so he drove home excited to tell her about it. He thought maybe getting her to work would ease her depression over her mother.

*phone rings*

 **Mayim:** Hello?  
 **Simon:** Hello, Mayim?  
 **Mayim:** Yes, speaking. How can I help you?  
 **Simon:** This is Simon. Jim got caught in a minor accident right now. He’s at Weill Cornell medical center at the 68th street.  
 **Mayim:** What?! What happened?!  
 **Simon:** He got hit by a car but he’s okay now, just come here. He’s currently at the emergency.

She immediately hung up and rode a cab to the hospital so worried about him. Simon welcomed her as soon as she arrived at the hospital bringing her to Jim. She saw a nurse putting on some ointment in his arm filled with abrasions and a small wound on his forehead. She ran to him so worried. “Jim! Are you alright? What happened? Are there injuries? Can you still see? Does anything hurt?” She panicked. “No. No. I’m fine.” He loved how she was so concerned about him. “Where were you going?! Don’t you know I was so worried?!” She scolded him. “I’m sorry. But I’m fine. Calm down. Don’t worry.” He calmed her down. “Mr. Parsons only had some abrasions and bruises, it would heal by time. His leg was slightly fractured but he just need to take some medications and it’s all gonna be fine.” The nurse informed her. “Thank God.” She uttered and looked back at Jim. He could still see the worry in her face. “Who told you to go out? Look at you. You almost got killed. What is wrong with you?!” She continued scolding him. The doctor told them that they can already go home and admitting him wasn’t necessary.

As soon as they got home, Mayim continued scolding him. They slept next to each other that night but he could still feel that she was angry at him. He tried to make it up to her but she won’t go with it. He let the day pass and hoped she’ll forgive him the next day.

She couldn’t stop thinking about him that night. She watched him sleep trying to evaluate things. She was so afraid when Simon called her and told her that he got caught in an accident, she felt so weak, she felt so afraid.

-

Jim woke up and Mayim would still ignore him. “Hey. Mayim, please talk to me. I’m sorry.” He apologized. He kept on nagging her until she lost patience. “Where did you go yesterday?!” She asked. “Well… I went to see Simon.” He answered. “Why? What for?” She asked. “I… He said his company has a job opening and I thought maybe he could hire you-”

“Hire me?! What for? Who told you to look a job for me?” She retorted. “I just thought it would be a nice idea, he offers good salary and benefits-”

“Why do you have to do that? If I wanted a job, I could just go back to Sapphire!” She yelled at him. “But I wanted to give you a better job… Not that I think your job is bad, ugh.” He realized he was using the wrong words. “You are ashamed of my job, aren’t you?!” She questioned him. “What? No. Of course not-”

“Jim. Please! I don’t know…” She stammered. “Look at what you did! You almost killed yourself! Because of what? Because you wanted to give me a nice job? You almost got killed because of me!” She yelled at him as tears started to stream down her face. “Mayim, it’s not like that…” He uttered.

“No. No… Jim, I just lost my mother. And here you are threatening me again of losing yo-”

“Mayim, you’re not going to lose me. Stop this now.” He tried to comfort her. The moment she heard his reply made her feel more afraid of losing him.

“Yeah. You’re right…” She said with a cracking voice, he waited for her to continue speaking. “Let’s stop this now.” She continued making his heartbeats go strong and slow. “What do you mean?” He asked, afraid of hearing what he didn’t wanna hear. “Let’s stop this now before I love you so much and then get hurt so bad when I lose you.” She explained. “Mayim, don’t do this to me.” He worried and held her hands though she tried to remove his hands off her. “No… Jim. I don’t wanna commit to anyone else anymore. You’re all going to be gone and break me… And hurt me, and I don’t know anymore if I could still handle that. I think these are gonna kill me.” She cried and walked towards her room. He tried to run after her but she shut the door close next to him.

He knocked on the door pleading her to let him in. “Mayim! Open the door please… We can work this out. Mayim… Please.” He pleaded but she won’t respond. She packed up her things and cried so hard.

After a couple of hours, Mayim went out with all her things packed in bags. He couldn’t feel his legs, his heart hurts, he felt so broken. “Mayim, please don’t do this to me. Don’t leave me. You’re never gonna lose me please…” He embraced her. Tears streamed down her face. “No. Go away. Please, just let me go.” She pleaded. “We can work things out. Please. We can talk. I’m sorry. You’re just too scared because of what happened to your mom but I swear, I would never leave you.” He tried to persuade her but she remained persistent. “Mayim, please. I love you. Don’t leave me.” He continued pleading. She walked away crying.

“If you really love me, you would give me space to think. You would let me go.” She retorted and took a cab with all her things. She wanted to leave, he couldn’t do anything than to watch her go hoping she’ll be fine and she’ll come back.


	8. Carnal Temptations

Jim patiently waited for Mayim to come back but she didn’t. She rented a cheap apartment for her to stay as she hibernates. She couldn’t escape the sadness brought by her mother’s loss and her break up with Jim.

Few weeks passed, she felt so lonely and it urged her to try to get drunk and she thought of no other place than Sapphire.

-

Kaley went to Sapphire and tried hooking up with the other girls but a part of her still hopes for Sapphire and her absence for a long time increased her longing for her. She remained to be a loyal VIP client at the bar and hoped that one day, she’ll see Sapphire again.

The music was so loud. Jade and Emerald were dancing next to Where Are U Now by Justin Bieber. Kaley was blankly watching the performance while thinking of Sapphire.

“Hey! Is that Sapphire?” Gib asked. Kaley looked at where he was looking and saw Mayim standing just right in front of the club’s door in her normal daily dress. She was wearing a black off shoulder dress. 

Kaley’s eyes grew upon seeing her, she missed her so bad. Mayim looked around and saw Kaley looking at her. She moved her sight away and walked towards the bar area. Kaley immediately stood up and ran after her.

“Sapphire! It’s been ages!” The bartender greeted her. “Yeah…” She uttered. “So what can I get you?” He asked. “Give me the best shooter you got there.” She replied. The bartender prepared a Mind Eraser for her since he felt like she has a problem.

“Here you go. That’s Mind Eraser made from vodka, Kahlua and Sprite or tonic water.” He informed her. She immediately grabbed it and took the whole shot. “Woah. That was fast.” He was surprised. “Damn, it’s hard. Give me few more.” She ironically asked for more.

Kaley sat beside her barstool. “One Screwdriver please.” She told the bartender. “Hey.” She greeted Mayim. “Hey.” Mayim replied. Kaley noticed a few empty shot glasses in front of her. “What are you drinking for? I thought you don’t drink?” She asked. “Nothing. I just wanna get drunk and forget things.” Mayim replied. “Forget things? Like what?” She asked but she remained silent as tears started to gather on her eyes. She took another shot to distract herself. “Hey, are you alright? If you have problems, you can tell me.” Kaley saw her teary eyes. She took three consecutive shots before speaking up. “Damn this tastes so bad.” She complained as the alcohol stung down her tongue. “Enough of that.” Kaley tried to stop her. “Give me more.” She asked the bartender. “No more.” Kaley stopped the bartender. “Come on. I wanna get so drunk.” She complained. “Sapphire. Sapphire. Sapphire.” Kaley tried to get her attention as she was trying to distract herself from crying by dancing to the music. “What’s the problem?” Kaley asked her. Her fake laughs turned into tears. She hugged Kaley and cried on her shoulders which she reciprocated. “My mother died…” Mayim cried. Kaley felt bad for her. “Do you wanna talk about this on somewhere more quiet?” She asked and Mayim nodded. They went outside the bar and talked about it beside Kaley’s car.

Mayim continued crying still a bit tipsy. “It’s gonna be fine, honey. Your mom won’t be happy to see you like that.” Kaley cheered her up. “Where’s your boyfriend? Do you want me to call him to pick you up?” She asked. Mayim took a deep breath and continued crying. “We broke up.” She confessed startling Kaley. “Why?” She asked. “I don’t know. I broke up with him. I don’t know why… I’m scared to get attached to anyone. I don’t know anymore.” She barely explained. Kaley hugged her and tried to comfort her. “My mom is gone. I am so alone. I have no one else to run to now…” She cried and Kaley tightened her hug. After fee minutes, Mayim’s crying turned down, she felt better. She wiped her tears and thanked Kaley.

“Thank you for listening.” She tried to smile at her. “It’s nothing.” She smiled at her. “Anything for you.” She added. Kaley went closer to her and wiped the tears on her eyes. “Let me wipe that for ya.” She uttered making her smile. “There you look prettier.” She complimented. Mayim blushed shortly. Kaley continued gazing at her until she felt a sudden longing to touch her. She initiated a kiss on her lips, Mayim didn’t see it coming but she suddenly felt weak and the heat rushed around her body as Kaley’s lips touched hers. Kaley held her jaw gently as she kissed her. She looked at her in the eye as soon as she broke from their kiss. Kaley felt bad, she didn’t want her to think that she’s taking her for granted.

“Why did you stop?” Mayim whispered stunning her a bit.

Kaley smiled and continued kissing her which Mayim gladly reciprocated. Mayim missed the feeling of being with someone, kissing someone and being valued by someone since it’s been like a month that she broke up with Jim. Alcohol seemed to fuel up her flaming loins as well. Kaley kissed her so well, her lips were so soft that she loved it being pressed against hers. Kaley slowly pinned her to her car as she continued kissing her. She opened her car’s door allowing Mayim to lie down on the backseat of her car. She pressed her against the seat without freeing her lips. She went on top of her and closed the car’s door.

She went back on kissing her lips and went down to kissing her neck making her hear Mayim’s heavy breaths next to her ears. She loved how Mayim’s palms rested on her shoulders as she showers her with kisses. She slowly pulled down her off shoulder dress revealing her bare trunk with nothing but her bra on. She began kissing her chest as her hands rested her slim stomach. She cupped her breasts gently squeezing it making her a bit breathless.

Kaley went down to kissing her stomach down to her navel as she looked at Mayim. Her eyes were calmly closed and she gently biting her lip in titillation, her head slightly pressing back. Kaley continued to kiss and lick her stomach’s skin as she gently stroked her groin, slowly pulling her panties down. As soon as she removed her panties off, she moved up and placed on kiss on her lips before she went down to her legs.

Kaley started to kiss her smooth legs slightly putting them apart exposing her glabrous loins in flame. She showered her thighs with kisses slowly moving closer to the gap between her legs. She paused for a moment before she started licking her flesh rubbing her hungry tongue over her sensitive skin. Mayim’s hand moved and took a grip on the backseat’s leather as she dealt with the pleasure of Kaley’s mouth. She held Kaley’s hand with her other hand gently squeezing it. She continued to explore her with her tongue forming different strokes, doodling all over her, gently sucking her sweet juice.

“Oh my god…” Mayim moaned whispering. “Ugh…” She struggled not to moan in pleasure.

Kaley started to slip her finger inside her gently as she ate her, slipping it slowly inside and out adding few more sensations. She loved how she tasted, she was so sweet and so fresh. Her glabrous groin was such a huge turn on for her.

She could clearly see her eyes closed and her lip bites turning a bit mor intense. Her back arced a bit. She held her fist and Kaley’s hand tightly as she reaches her peak. Mayim covered her mouth with her hand as she came following it by heavy breaths. “

Wow…” She struggled to speak as she catches her breath. “That was so good.” She complimented her. Kaley licked and cleaned up the sweet juice she produced on her wetness with her tongue before she went up and smiled at her. “You taste so good, you’re like a drug.” Kaley complimented her back. “And you look so hot, I wanna eat you all night.” She teased her and dropped herself beside her. Suddenly, silence swarmed the car. They laid on each others’ side with her arms around Mayim. She held her arms and stroked it with her thumb as they unconsciously fell asleep beside each other.

-

Mayim slowly opened her eyes as the light seemed to blind her. She felt a little hang over from the liquor she took last night. She saw an arm embracing her and saw that it was Kaley’s. Suddenly she recalled what happened that night. She moved to be able to see Kaley’s face waking her up. “Hey.” Kaley uttered as she was awaken by Mayim’s movements. Mayim waited for Kaley to be in complete consciousness.

“What happened?” Mayim asked. Kaley moved up in a sitting position and exercised her neck. “I don’t know… All I know is this is your panties.” Kaley joked as she pointed at her panties on her car’s floor. Mayim blushed and Kaley smiled at her.

Mayim didn’t utter any word, Kaley reached out for her bag on Mayim’s side but as she was stretching out, Mayim suddenly kissed her. “Wow.” Kaley uttered. “What was that for?” She asked. Mayim felt embarrassed and shy. “I’m sorry. I… Uhm….” She replied clueless of what to say. Kaley abruptly kissed her. “What was that for?” Mayim returned the question. Kaley smiled as she looked at her in the eye. “I just wanted to kiss you.” She replied and kissed her again.

-

Mayim was just wearing her tank top and house shorts while she was doing some general cleaning on her place when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

“Hey!” Mayim smiled as she saw Kaley. “Hey.” She replied as she was stunned with her wearing such simple tiny pieces of clothing that she thought is super hot. “Uhm… I’m kinda doing some cleaning right now… So if you wanna stay… Uhm-”

“Oh, it’s fine. I just dropped by to invite you to my place tonight?” Kaley cuts her in. “Oh… Sure. I’ll be there after I clean these mess and myself.” She giggled. “Great! See you later then?”

-

Mayim took a bath and changed into some nice dress and went to Kaley’s place for he first time. She rang the doorbell and one of her house helper assisted her to the massage room where Kaley was.

“Miss Kaley, Miss Mayim is here.” She informed her while she was getting some body massage.

“Oh, Sally, please give her some oil massage too.” Kaley told her house helper. Mayim was stunned but she stripped off and laid down the massage bed with her head on the bed’s hole. The massager started pouring oil all over her body and massaged her gently.

Few minutes passed. “Hey. Kaley.” She called. “Yes?” She replied. “I didn’t know you had a massage room. Your house is so big.” She complimented here house. “When the cab driver dropped me here I wasn’t sure if this was a hotel or something.” She added. “Well yeah, but I’m pretty alone here.” Kaley replied as they stood up finished getting massaged.

The house helpers handed them some nice bathrobes to cover their body up as they go to their rooms.

Kaley invited her to her room. “Which bathroom would you like to use? My bathroom or the other room’s bathroom?” She asked. “What’s the difference?” Mayim wondered. “This bathroom has a hot tub, the other room doesn’t, just hot and cold shower.” She replied. “Oh, I think the hot and cold shower is enough for me.” Mayim replied politely and took her clothes from her bag. Suddenly, Kaley thought of an idea.

“How about we shower together? You know, saving the water.” She smirked at her. Mayim felt ablaze across her bare body over the bathrobe she was wearing. “Uhm…” She uttered. Kaley untangled her own bathrobe’s tie. Kaley’s robe went down to the floor revealing her perfectly arched figure next to Mayim’s eyes. She strode closer to Mayim and sniffed her hair that adapted the scent of the aromatized oils rubbed across her body. “You’re so hot.” Kaley whispered on her ear. Mayim’s legs felt frozen, she couldn’t move and her body seemed to be on fire as she realized how Kaley’s bare body was bizarrely close to hers. She gulped. Kaley inserted her hand on Mayim’s bathrobe gently exploring her chest and groping her breasts while her other hand cupped her waist. Kaley continued to gently squeeze her breasts and she carefully played her nipples. Mayim rested her arms on her side as Kaley dominates her, she closed her eyes vividly feeling Kaley’s tongue nibbling her ear lobe. She continued massaging her breasts gently and slowly removing her bathrobe off and leaving it as a mess on the floor.

Kaley peeked into Mayim’s bare body appreciating every part of it. She felt so hot as she saw her smooth skin and glabrous groin. She went back on tracing her jawlines with her tongue. “I want you so bad.” Kaley whispered on her ear. “Pleasure me.” Mayim whispered back from all the urges she felt from Kaley’s pleasurable touches. Kaley looked at her and smirked next to her face as she traced her body’s arcs smoothly flowing her hand with her oiled body down to her groin. Mayim initiatively sat down on the bed while Kaley slightly parted her legs enabling her fingers to completely explore her.

“You’re so wet.” She whispered on her ear as she played her flesh gently as it was greatly lubricated by oils and her own juices. “You make me so wet.” Mayim whispered back feeling so titillated. Kaley licked her neck and gently sucked her breasts as she arched her back and pressed her head against the bed in pleasure. “Mmh… That’s… So good..” Mayim barely uttered in pleasure. She gently buried her fingertips on Kaley’s back as she began to slip down her index and middle finger inside her wetness while playing her breasts with her tongue. “Oh my… Ugh.” Mayim whispered in pleasure as she felt a sudden tickle in her groin. “Don’t stop… Ugh…” She continued silently moaning. Kaley loved how she struggled to deal with the pleasure every time she eats and finger her. Mayim wasn’t very much into such sensual things but the time Kaley showed her the intense pleasure of lesbian touching, Mayim learned to yearn for that feeling making her so horny at times finding it inevitable not to allow her to touch her when she wants to and Kaley always loved to touch and eat her out.

Kaley stopped fingering her after she came. She licked her fingers tasting her sweetness across it and decided to go down to give her multiple orgasm, yearning for her sweet juices all over her mouth. Mayim cried in intense and pleasure brought by Kaley’s skills in giving her oral pleasure, she struggled to keep herself on track as Kaley gave her multiple and consecutive intense orgasms, she almost lost oxygen.

“Stop. Stop. Stop.” Mayim stuttered breathlessly in pleasure and grabbed Kaley’s face up to her and gave her hot kisses. Kaley felt her chest’s movement struggling to breathe as they gazed on each other’s eyes. Mayim gulped and rested her hands on her shoulder while Kaley’s hands rested on her waist and their bodies pressed against each other. “You make me crazy, do you know that?” Kaley told her still maintaining their position. Mayim’s innocent eyes looked at her lips and back to her eyes finding her irresistibly turning on. “I could eat you all day and all night. You’re like a candy.” She teased her making her blush and shy, she smiled weakly at her. “You’re very pretty.” Mayim uttered finding no reason not to like her, suddenly she felt embarrassed thinking what she said was inappropriate to say after sex. “I’m sorry.” She apologized. Kaley laid down on her side and giggled. “Why do you keep on apologizing? You’re personality is so demure…” She uttered making Mayim confused if it was a good thing or a bad one. “… And I find it so hot.” She continued confirming that it was a good thing. Mayim blushed. Kaley saw her cheeks turning red and so she giggled and kissed her cheeks and placed on kiss on her lips. “You’re perfect. You don’t have to say sorry about it.” Kaley complimented and stood up heading to the bathroom to continue their romance in the hot tub.

-

Mayim and Kaley started to have some sexual relationship bringing them closer to each other, making Kaley fall in love with her even more. Despite their steamy moments, Mayim still refused to allow her to use strap ons and any other toys shaped like male genitalia. They both settled on each other’s fingers, mouth and tongues to keep their relationship steamy and alive.

On another hand, Mayim told her about her plan on going back as a worker in Sapphire but then she refused causing some tension between them at some points of their relationship.

“But my friends are there-”  
“No. Mayim, no. I don’t want those perverts to touch you or strip you off with their eyes or table you.” Kaley cuts her in. Mayim hugged her from behind and rested her chin on her shoulders. “Come on… I won’t go on any other tables than yours. You can talk to Mr. Ryan about it right?” She tried to snuggle her. Kaley felt annoyed, she wanted to keep her from those Sapphire clients for she knew how bad they fantasized over her as Sapphire. She kept herself off from Mayim’s snuggling. “Why do you wanna go back to stripping on that club?!” She slightly raised her voice. “Kaley? I’m not stripping in th-”

“Why do you want to go back there?! Do you enjoy hearing these men shouting how much they want to fuck you? Do you enjoy hearing the people fantasize over you?!” She cuts her in again startling her a bit. “No… Kaley. Of course not…” She replied anxiously. “I just wanted to do something instead of being here at home doing nothing while you work hard to earn money for me, i wanna do something for you too. Besides my friends are there… That’s all. Please don’t be mad.” She explained.

Kaley couldn’t contain herself. She gets jealous with everything, even her friends. If only she could put her in a cage, she would have done it.

“Who told you that I want you to earn money for me? I have so much money, Mayim! I don’t need that!” She yelled silencing Mayim, she grunted before continuing. “You wanna do something for me? Fine! Let me fuck you so hard every single day! That’s all you have to do!” She shouted at her badly offending her. Mayim’s eyes turned teary, Kaley continued grunting in fury.

“Is it really just about that?” Mayim uttered. Kaley looked at her. “Do you really just want me for that?” She cried. Kaley started to regret the things she said and felt bad for her. “Mayim… I’m sorry.” She apologized and tried to hug her but she stopped her. “No… It’s fine. Maybe I’m just your toy…” She continued. “I’m just someone you can fuck when you want to, isn’t? When you want to get laid? When you want to fuck someone? When you feel so horny? And then here am I, presenting myself. Submitting myself…” She cried. “Mayim, no. I’m sorry. I was just carried away by my anger. I was jealous… I-”

“No, Kaley. Let’s stop this. This isn’t healthy anymore.” She broke up with her. “Mayim, please. I’m sorry. No, no. Mayim!” She tried to stop her but she insisted to leave.

For the second time, Mayim pushed away the person who loves her and tried to live by her own again.


	9. Remorse

The next weeks, Mayim reevaluated her actions and regretted how sinful she became because of Kaley. She turned so lascivious that she actually engaged into a sexual relationship with her. Nevertheless, her relationship with Kaley helped her to forget things like what she wanted. She also felt bad for hurting Kaley and letting things go that far with her when she knows that she can never love her back the way Kaley loves her. She wanted to be alone. She rented a small apartment for her to stay for the mean time.

She thought about going back to Sapphire but the chances of seeing Kaley again is likely to increase when she goes back to Sapphire so she took some more time to think whether she’ll go back or not. For the mean time, she worked as a cashier on a small coffee shop near her apartment to have some source of income.

Her new apartment was quite far from Kaley’s scope and from Sapphire making Kaley unable to find her for the next weeks.

Ever since she moved to her new small apartment, she would always hang out at the small playground nearby every afternoon to have some quiet time, to be able to reflect and have some epiphany of her life.

One day, a young boy handed her a piece of rose while she was sitting alone in the playground’s swing.

“For me?” She asked, curious of why the boy suddenly gave her one. The boy nodded. “Thank you, that is so sweet of you.” She took the rose and took a sniff of its scent. “You’re welcome, but it wasn’t from me.” The boy informed her. She slightly curled her forehead in curiosity. “Then who’s this from?” She asked. The boy pointed somewhere behind her. She looked back and little did she expect to see Jim standing from afar watching them. The boy ran away, Mayim stood up fascinated to see him again. She didn’t know whether to cry, smile or run to him as she saw him smiling at her as if nothing bad happened between them in the pass.

A smile grew on her lips as tears formed in her eyes. She walked towards him and welcomed him with a tight embrace that he reciprocated. He smiled as she hugged him. “I missed you.” He uttered and kissed the top of her head. She withdrew her face from his chest and looked up to him. “I missed you too.” She replied. “Really?” He uttered with joy. He grabbed her hand and they sat on the playground’s bench.

“I’ve been seeing you here every afternoon for quite some time already.” He confessed. “You knew I was here?” She asked. “Well… Sort of.” He replied. “Why didn’t you talk to me sooner?” She asked. “Uhm… When I saw you again, I felt scared. I thought that maybe you’re still mad at me and I don’t know how to respond to that. I mean, I… Don’t wanna cause another reason to upset you.” He explained.

Mayim felt bad for making him feel that way. “I’m sorry…” She apologized. “No. It’s fine. I understand. You don’t have to apologize.” He retorted and smiled at her. “Come on. I don’t wanna see you sad. Aren’t you happy to see me again?” He cheered her up. She couldn’t smile for she felt so bad for hurting someone like him, he was so nice. “Okay. How about I cook dinner for you tonight? At my place.” He invited her and she agreed.

He drove her to his place and cooked some white sauced pasta and garlic bread for her. They shared some conversations and laughs together as they went through their meals.

“It’s getting late, I should get going.” She informed him. He escorted her outside. “By the way your pasta was great.” She complimented his cooking. “Thanks to the recipe book.” He joked. It was quite late already and Jim preferred to drive her home instead of making her take the bus.

“Thanks for the ride.” She thanked him as soon as they arrived on her place. “No problem.” He replied with a smile. “Well. So… Good night!” She uttered. He missed saying good nights to her. It took him a while before he was able to reply. “Yeah. Good night, Mayim.” He replied. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to kiss her a good night and so did she thought that it is unlikely for him to give her some good night kiss. Their thoughts generated an awkward silence.

Mayim smiled before she turned back and walked heading to her apartment’s door. “Mayim.” He stopped her from walking farther. She gulped and took a deep breath before she turned back to him with the question and anxiety on her eyes. He gulped and tried to gather courage before speaking.

“I know we just met again… But… I just wanna know if… This, this thing between us, could have a second chance.” He courageously brought up, startling her. She took a deep breath clueless of how to respond. She wanted to accept him and be with him again but she wanted to make sure that he won’t change his mind once he finds out about her past sexual affair with Kaley. “I still love you. I never stopped.” He continued.

“Jim… I’m not the girl you used to know.” She began as he listened carefully. “… I hurt people. I’ve hurt you. I pushed you away. I’m a bad person. I’m a dirty person.” She continued. “Mayim, I don’t care. It’s okay. People get hurt and it’s normal.” He retorted. She exhaled heavily feeling so guilty. “Jim… I think you deserve someone better than me. Someone wiser and stronger than me. Someone who won’t make you regret or change your mind in the future.” She explained. “Mayim, please don’t push me away again.” He replied breaking her heart slowly. “I don’t want anyone else because honestly, I never loved anyone as much as I love you.” He confessed. “So, don’t worry. I’m not gonna change my mind. I love you.” He assured her. “What are you thinking? Why are you thinking that way?” He asked and held her hand and smiled at her. She took another deep breath.

“I slept with someone else.” She confessed fading the smile on his lips.

“What?” He said in a fading cracking voice. She didn’t utter any reply and just looked at him with all the guilt and regret in her eyes. “You slept with someone else?” He uttered trying to let it sink into him. “I’m sorry, Jim…” She cried in regret. He tried to control his emotions as of the moment. “When did that happen? Please tell me it’s not when we’re still together-”

“No. No. Of course not. It’s… After we broke up. But I swear, I am so sorry. Even if we weren’t together that time, I felt like I was cheating on you and I regret it so much.” She explained as he struggled to keep himself from hearing her making him feel so hurt and betrayed.

“Who is he?” He asked even if he was afraid to hear a name. She was silenced with his question. “She’s a girl.” She clarified making him bewildered even more. “A girl?” He asked finding it hard to believe what he was hearing. It was a bit too much. “Jim, I’m sorry.” She kept on apologizing. “How did it happen?” He asked. She didn’t feel so comfortable talking about it but she thought he had the right to know. “Well… After we broke up I tried to entertain myself to keep myself from getting depressed… Then she showed up and listened to me… And made me forget things that made me sad.” She shared.

“Who is she?” He asked. “Is it really necessary?” She replied and he just looked at her. “Kaley.” She confessed. “Kaley? Kaley Cuoco?” He asked. He already heard about her admiring Mayim as Sapphire and from the town, she was a famous lesbian in town for her attractive looks and wealth. “Yeah.” She confirmed. He turned speechless for a moment.

“I guess a one time thing didn’t mean that much to you-”

“No, it wasn’t a one time thing.” She confessed, startling him once again. “What do you mean?“ He asked. She felt bad again as she felt that she’s disappointing him again. “I had a… Sexual relationship with… Her.” She confessed making him feel like the world is crashing right next to him. “It wasn’t a one time thing?” He asked. “No…” She replied and looked down the ground feeling so guilty.

“It’s so hard… It’s so hard to believe this.” He chuckled sarcastically and looked at her. “I’m sorry, Jim. If you changed your mind… If you hate me. It’s fine. I’ll understand-”

“Sssh. No.” He cuts her in. “No. I said, I won’t change my mind and I meant it.” He continued. “I just need some time to let that sink in to me but I still want you.” He explained. She felt so fortunate and guilty at the same time. She strode closer to him and hugged him tightly. He embraced her and stroked her hair and thought that despite all the things she did that hurt him, he just couldn’t get mad at her. He loved her that much to forgive her after all.

“I still wanna see you tomorrow.” He told her as she was about to enter her apartment. “Okay.” She replied trying to be careful with handling him. Soon after, he went home.

-

It was early in the morning when someone knocked on Jim’s door. He wondered who it was for it was too early for Mayim to come.

“Hey!” She greeted. It was Mayim carrying a bag of edibles. “I thought you have work in the morning?” He asked out of curiosity. “Well. Yeah, but I asked my boss for a leave because I wanted to spend the whole day with you.” She explained. “And I wanted to cook some pumpkin risotto for you.” She added. He invited her in, she walked straight to the kitchen and laid down the ingredients. She opened the stove, ready to start cooking while Jim was quietly standing behind watching her.

“You know, I love vegan risotto. Pumpkin risotto is one of my favorites.” She shared as she began cooking. “Cool.” He uttered. “You’re gonna love this! I thought of a new recipe and I want you to be the first one to taste it.” She said happily. He smiled and silence swarmed them.

“Mayim, do you trust me?” He asked randomly. She felt a bit weird with his question. “Of course.” She replied and turned down the heat of the stove and placed the spatula on the side.

She turned around to be able to talk to him comfortably but before she was able to turn around her grabbed her and welcomed her with a deep kiss, largely surprising her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, reciprocated his kiss and smiled in the midst of it thinking he probably just missed her. “Jim. Jim.” She giggled and tried to break from the kiss but he continued kissing her and as she moved her lips off him he kissed her cheeks and neck and grabbed her hips pressing it closer to him. She started to feel a but uncomfortable with his sudden aggression. “Hey. I know you miss me so much.” She tried to joke around and slightly push him away but he held her close. His started to move his hands beneath her shirt trying to unhook her bra, alarming her.

“Jim… Stop. Jim!” She raised her voice to stop him. He stopped and felt bad, he took a step back and apologized. She didn’t expect him to do that to her, she felt a bit disrespected but she knew where he was coming from. “Jim, I told you I’m not ready for this yet, right?” She reminded him. “But you allowed Kaley…” He brought up making her feel bad. “Jim…” She took a deep breath. “I know but… You’re a man. She’s a girl. It’s different.” She tried to bring up a point. “But you still had… Sex with her.” He said hesitantly. She felt guilty and bad for him, she can’t blame him. “I’m sorry… What am I doing? It’s just that, I don’t know how to make myself feel secure that you would choose me over… Anyone.” He explained. “Jim… I’m sorry. I’m sorry to make you feel that way. It’s just that… I’m not yet ready.” She replied. “I don’t know if- If this would make you feel better… But when I get pregnant? When I have kids? I want it to be yours.” She confessed. He was stunned with what he heard, it made him feel happy. “Really?” He uttered and looked back at her. “Yeah. I wouldn’t want to look fat, have those big stomach and take all the burden of being a pregnant woman for someone else’s baby. I want it to be yours. With that, I know all those will be worth it.” She continued as she saw his eyes brighten upon hearing her. She raised her eyebrows waiting for his reply. He hugged her. “Thank you. I love you.” He uttered in the midst of their tight hug. “I love you too.” She replied and smiled, reciprocating his hug.

They withdrew from the hug and looked at each other. “Mayim. I know this is a wrong time to ask this… But…” He paused and tried to build courage. “Go on.” She uttered. “I want you to move in with me. Here.” He requested silencing her. “I mean, I wanna see you all the time. I wanna tale care of you, make sure you’re safe and all.” He continued. She looked at his sad eyes and a soft smile grew on her lips. She stroked his cheek with her thumbs and cupped his jaws. “Okay. If that’s what you want.” She agreed. He wanted to jump in happiness upon hearing her response.

“After I cook this risotto, after we eat, let’s go to my place to get my things, okay?” She told him. “Okay. Sure. Sure. Great!” He exclaimed and kissed her cheek in happiness.

Mayim spent her first night at his place that day and brought her things. He only had one bed and she was fine sleeping next to him. He hugged her tight until they fell asleep next to each other.

-

Mayim continued to work as a waitress on a small cafe nearby for the next month she permanently moved in with Jim after she informed her apartment’s land lady about her moving out.

One day at the cafe, Mayim was busy resetting the cashier machine as she accommodated the next customer. “What can I get you…” Her voice faded as she saw Kaley standing in front of her. “…ma'am?” She continued. Kaley looked back at her. “Caramel macchiato, venti.” She replied. Mayim gulped and inputted her order. “That would be $2.5.” She informed her. Kaley handed her the payment and took a seat. She prepared her macchiato and served it on her table. “Mayim.” Kaley called her before she was able to walk away. She took a deep breath and strode back to her. “Yes?” She uttered anxiously. Kaley rolled her eyes displeased that she’s trying so hard to act as if they don’t have anything to talk about. “How much do I have to pay you for you to talk to me?” She asked slightly offending her. “This is not Sapphire, Kaley.” She whispered angrily. Kaley snorted. “Mayim, I looked for you everywhere since you left me and now that I found you, I won’t allow you to go without talking to me.” She told her. “Kaley, I’m working. Can we talk some other time?” She pleaded her. Kaley looked away. “Is that your manager?” She asked. “Yes. And I can’t do chit chats with customers in front of him.” She replied. Kaley stood up and talked to her manager making Mayim feel nervous for being clueless of what they were talking about. Kaley walked back to her table after talking to the manager. Mayim looked at her with a question on her face.

“Have a seat.” Kaley requested. “I talked to your manager, I worked with him before. You have nothing to worry.” She informed her. Mayim exhaled heavily and took a seat on her table.

“What do you want?” She asked Kaley. “I want you.” She retorted. Mayim didn’t like her response. “Kaley, please.” She complained. Kaley smirked at her annoyingly. “What? Is it because you’re back with your boyfriend that’s why you find me useless now?” She asked. “Kaley, I am no longer working at Sapphire. I no longer have any commitment with you. Please. I am already peacefully living with my boyfriend so please, leave me alone.” She replied. Kaley hated her response, she wanted to keep her for herself and hearing her seeming to settle with her boyfriend already made her feel so displeased. Mayim attempted to stand up but Kaley grabbed her hand. “But Mayim, I fucked you and you fucked me.” She said aggressively. “We both know that.” She continued and forced her to sit back again. Mayim looked around to check if anyone has heard her and luckily, there weren’t much customers and the few ones are outside the cafe. “Kaley, what do you want me to do?!” She said in annoyance. “Come back to me. Be with me.” Kaley pleaded. “My god, Kaley. I told you I already have a boyfriend. Just leave me alone!” She retorted. “But I love you.” Kaley replied. “It’s your fault! You made me fall in love with you.” She continued. “I didn’t tell you to love me so don’t put the blame on me.” Mayim countered. “But I’m already in love with you. What are you gonna do about it?” Kaley replied. “Force yourself to stop loving me.” She replied and stood up but Kaley held her hand. “I can’t.” Kaley uttered. “You can.” She refused to listen. “But you kissed me back when I kissed you.” She brought up. “Fine. I probably did, but Kaley… I can’t love you the way you expect me to.” Mayim explained. “I was feeling so alone that’s why I did. But Kaley, I don’t love you.” She took Kaley’s hand off her and went back to the personnel’s area of the cafe.

Kaley was left speechless at her table. She decided to go and cried at her car so hurt by Mayim’s words. She loved her so much and she couldn’t even figure out the reason why.


	10. Trust During Crisis

Despite the direct rejection, Kaley continued to keep an eye on Mayim. She discreetly followed her everywhere she goes.

-

It was already dark, Jim just got home from work and took a nap on their bed. Mayim wanted to cook some nice red sauce macaroni for his dinner when he wakes up when she realized that they ran out of tomato sauce. She decided to go out and take a walk to the small convenience store near their house to grab some packs of tomato sauce. Kaley was outside, she discreetly followed her with her car and she barely noticed her following. As soon as Mayim bought tomato sauce packs, she immediately walked back home.

“Hey is that Sapphire?” Two men started to murmur as they saw her walking alone at the street at night. “Excuse me, miss.” The men called her attention. She kept her distance from the unfamiliar faces. “Are you Sapphire?” One of them asked. Mayim gulped. “Uhm… I’m sorry. You must be mistaken.” She denied. “No, I can’t be wrong. You’re Sapphire! The virgin babe in Sapphire club.” The other man refused to believe. Fear started to sprout on Mayim’s chest. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about and I don’t know you.” She retorted and tried to walk away. The men looked at each other seeming to have thought of a plan. “Wait, Sapphire!” They stopped her by covering her way. “I don’t see you at the club anymore. Is it because you’re no longer the virgin babe?” One of them asked disrespectfully. “Did you get fucked already? Is he from Sapphire? A customer?” The other man asked. “I don’t know what you are talking about please let me go.” She felt offended. “Hey wait, do you go on one night stands? I mean, how much is it to have sex with you?” The man asked seeming to drool over her, she felt so scared. “You know ever since I saw you in Sapphire, I’ve always fantasized about you. You’re so hot.” The other shared. “How about you let us fuck you tonight? Name your price.” They offered her and strode closer to her cornering her against the nearest tree. They began to cup her waist and strip her off with their eyes. “Damn, Sapphire. You’re so hot.” They talked dirty. “Stop. Stop. Please go away. No!” She pleaded and pushed their hands away trying to touch her but she was helpless.

Kaley saw the men disrespecting Mayim. She told her driver and guards to go down the car and shoo off the pervert men away from her.

“Hey!” Her guards called the men’s attention urging them to run away. Kaley immediately grabbed Mayim away from the men and embraced her in her arms. She was shaking and breathing heavily. “It’s alright now.” She calmed her down. “Make sure those perverts won’t come back!” Kaley told her guards. “They already ran away ma'am”

Mayim disliked Kaley’s presence but her fear dominated her that she allowed her to walk her home. Unexpectedly, Jim was waiting outside the house for her and it surprised him to see Mayim walking home with Kaley. Mayim knew she had to explain.

Jim held Mayim close to him. “What’s the meaning of this?” He asked. “Before you complain, I just want you to know that I saved your girlfriend who almost got raped by two perverts because you are allowing her to go outside the house at this time of the night without anyone with her and with those clothes on!” Kaley blamed it to him. Mayim was wearing a black spaghetti tank top and a pair of white shorts. Jim felt offended. “If I know, it was all your plan to impress her.” He retorted. “Jim…” Mayim tried to calm him down from the increasing tension between the two. “Ha! Stop reversing the situation, honey. If I were to plan something I wouldn’t let anyone else to touch Mayim. I would be the one touching her.” She taunted. “Oh! I’m sorry. I already fucked your girlfriend before. Not just once but I couldn’t even count. When will you?” She continued insulting him. “How dare you.” Jim uttered. “Jim… Let’s go…” Mayim tried to stop them and held his waist but he insisted. Got something to say?” Kaley tried to keep the fire going.

“I may not have slept with her yet but that doesn’t make me a loser or something. That only proves that I live to love her not just to fuck her, as you call it.” He countered and left her speechless. Mayim forced him to just go inside their house and just leave Kaley to stop the exchange of offensive words. Kaley was left outside with her guards so annoyed and insulted for seeming to lose an argument when she thought she was winning.

“Why were you outside at this time of the night?” Jim asked. “And why were you with her?” He added. She explained to him her purpose and what happened and he believed in her. He felt relieved that she didn’t intentionally went out to see Kaley. “Jim, come on. I told you we’re through and I love you, right?” She cheered him up. “Yeah. I’m sorry. I was just worried.” He replied. “Let’s just eat our dinner. I’ll cook the macaroni now, okay?” She smiled at him and he placed a kiss on his lips.

-

It was early morning, Mayim woke up next to Jim with his arms around her. She smiled and kissed his lips — unintentionally waking him up. He smiled and hugged her tighter. “Good morning.” He greeted her. “Good morning.” She replied and poked his nose, cuddling him. He looked at her and appreciated his beautiful face. “It’s so nice to wake up next to an angel like you.” He complimented and kissed her forehead making her blush. They continued snuggling until Mayim’s phone rang.

“Hold on.” She kissed him and stood up to pick up a call from Ruby.

Emerald: Hello? Sapphire?  
Mayim: Ruby?  
Emerald: Oh, this is Emerald. I just borrowed Ruby’s phone to call you.  
Mayim: Emerald? Are you crying?  
Emerald: No… Can you go to Sapphire today? We just need to talk to you…

Mayim still felt like Emerald was crying on another line and it made her worry a bit. She looked at Jim while he was looking back at her wondering what was going on.

Emerald: Please, Sapphire. We need you…  
Mayim: What’s going on?   
Emerald: We’ll tell you just tell me if you can come here today…

Mayim paused and thought about it, she felt so worried for her friends at the club and so she had no choice.

Emerald: Are you still there? Hello?  
Mayim: Yes. I’ll be there around twelve.  
Emerald: Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! We’ll be waiting for you!

Mayim hung up the line and paused for a moment. “Who’s that? What happened?” Jim asked wondering what stunned her. “I need to go to Sapphire today.” She retorted. “Why?” He asked. “Emerald called. Seems like she’s crying. Jim, I have to go.” She informed him sounding like asking his permission. “Alright… But I’ll drive you there.” He approved and they immediately prepped up and drove to Sapphire.

“I’ll wait for you here.” Jim waited at the car as Mayim headed to the Precious’ dressing room. Emerald welcomed her. “Girls, Sapphire is here.” Ruby called their attention. Mayim felt worried as she saw most of them with swollen eyes seeming to cry all day.

“What happened? What’s happening?” She asked. Ruby took the honor to explain to her what was going on.

“Sapphire is going down.” She began startling her already. “What?” Mayim uttered. “Stock holders of the club are pulling out their shares already. We’re almost bankrupt.” Emerald added. “Ever since you left Sapphire, the club’s profits went down.” Ruby elaborated. Mayim felt so bad. “But…” She uttered. “Jewel just got back after giving birth. This is her only source of income and now that she has a child to feed, the more she needs it.” Ruby shared as Mayim looked at Jewel crying making her feel so bad. “Gem has no other place to go than Sapphire. Where will she go if this club goes down?” Ruby added. “And all of us. Do you think any company would offer us the same salary rate as we earn here with ‘Stripper’ or ‘Hooker’ on our past working background?” She added. Mayim felt more worried about them. “Why are you telling me these?” Mayim asked. Ruby looked at Emerald. “You can help us in convincing the investors to stop pulling out their shares and invite more stock holders to invest on this club.” Ruby explained making her feel overwhelmed.

“What should I do?” Mayim asked anxiously.

“Come back to Sapphire.” Ruby avoided going around the bush and said it straight making her speechless. Emerald felt hopeless as she saw the astonishment in Mayim’s face. She theorized that she wouldn’t accept the invite.

“We could talk to Ryan and Maria to make you perform only once a week so that you won’t have to go here all the time? Or give you protection…” Emerald tried to persuade her but she still remained silent, it wasn’t her concern.

“When can I start?” Mayim asked bewildering the girls as she couldn’t help seeing them at stake.

“You’re coming back?!”   
“Really?!”  
“Oh my god.”  
“You’re coming back, Sapphire?”

They exclaimed in surprise. Mayim looked at them. “My conscience can’t handle seeing you like this when I know I can do something to help.” She retorted. They cried and hugged her in gratitude.

They went to Ryan to tell him about the plan and to be able to advertise Sapphire’s come back to increase their population again.

Soon after, Mayim went home with Jim and started discussing to him the situation.

“You’re coming back to Sapphire?” Jim sounded so displeased. “Jim, I want you to understand. They need me or else they’ll all lose their job.” She tried to mention the pros. “But Mayim, remember when you almost got raped there?” He tried to make her remember. “Jim… Please. This won’t be permanent, just temporary. I’m just gonna invite investors to invest on the club until it’s stable and then I’ll be back to our normal lives again.” She explained but he was still neglecting the idea.

“Mayim. Come on… If you go back to Sapphire… I’ll have all these worries again. Worries if you’re fine, if you’re safe. I’ll have to worry all the time about those people surrounding you, fantasizing over you, shouting how much they wanna… Have sex with you. Mayim, a lot will sexualize over you again and I don’t need another Kaley or libertines around you to get jealous and anxious about again. I’ve been through that and I don’t wanna go back to it again.” He vented out.

“Jim… Please understand-”

“No. Mayim… Just, I don’t know. I don’t wanna talk about this.” He ended the argument and walked out leaving her clueless of what to do. Jim left he house to relax somewhere and Mayim allowed him to think alone and just waited for him come back.

-

It was already dark when Jim came home. He entered the room and saw Mayim standing up and slightly jumping on top of the bed while using her phone, he couldn’t help to keep his heart hard on her as he saw how shallow she was and with her white camisole and white shorts on, he just couldn’t contain her beauty.

“Hey.” He uttered making her stop from jumping. “Oh, hey.” She uttered back seeming to feel a bit embarrassed. “What are you doing?” He asked. “Oh… Uhm. I just… The bed was bouncy.” She chuckled at herself, he smiled softly at her.

“Have you ate your dinner?” He asked. “Yeah.” She replied. “Good.” He uttered and continued moving placing his jacket on the hanger. She remained standing on the bed and watching him.

“Jim.” She called his attention. “I’m sorry…” She apologized, he walked closer to her and looked up to her as she looked down at him with her height exceeding his as she stood on the bed. She rested her hand on his shoulders. “I’m sorry to make you feel that way.” She continued apologizing and he was listening carefully. He held her hands resting upon his shoulders and kissed on of it. “I’m sorry too.” He began. “I just feel insecure. Guess this is the consequence of having a girlfriend as perfect as you are.” He smiled. “I don’t want you to feel that way. You’re the only person in here.” She pointed at her chest making him blush. “If you don’t want me to go back on Sapphire… Then… What can I do?” She said.

“No… Do whatever you want, baby.” He retorted surprising her. “I just want you to know that I love you, I want you to do what you like and I trust you.” He added. She appreciated his understanding. Smile grew on her face urging her to hug him tightly. “I love you so much.” She uttered as he reciprocated her embrace. “Thank you so much. I love you, I’m so lucky to have such an understanding, loving and perfect boyfriend like you. I love you.” She exclaimed and kissed him.

He returned her thankful kiss urging them to sink into it a little more deeper than they thought. He unconsciously rested his hands on her arched waist as he received her kisses. She smiled at him with her sparkling eyes gazing back at him as she broke from the kiss. “I love you.” She uttered. “I love you more.” He replied and smiled at her.

“Really?” She asked. “Of course.” He retorted. “Can you prove it?” She dared him, urging him to kiss her again a little more passionate that she daringly requited.

Despite that Mayim refused to engage into any forms of intercourse with him since they became together, they never fail to keep their loins flaming by pleasing each other with subtle touches, snuggling skin to skin and passionate kisses. Yet then, this time seemed different, she felt so attached to him and found herself immensely yearning for him that very moment.

She unbuttoned his plaid top and dropped it down to the floor as his hands cupped her hips under her camisole — gently caressing her skin with his thumb — appreciating her parts that seemed so small when she’s next to him. She slowly moved down the bed requiring him to move and bend down to reach her petite height without breaking the kiss. He slowly moved his hands under her shorts and cupped her soft and plump rear that he loved to tap and gently squeeze — she smiled in the midst of the kiss as she felt his hands cupping her back.

Her hands were peacefully resting on his chest when she suddenly moved down and unbuckled his belt thrilling him a bit expecting to receive fancy touches from her like what she use to do before. She unbuttoned his pants and allowed it to drop on the floor — kicked it away making him giggle a bit — he was left with nothing but his briefs on. “What was that for?” He asked. “I don’t want distractions.” She sweetly smirked at him and moved his hands up to her bare waist enabling him to pull down her shorts, doing the same as it reaches the floor — leaving her bottom with nothing.

He appreciated her body, he loved her smooth skin, skin around her folds that she kept glabrous, her full and plumped posterior that makes him wanna spank it, she was perfect in his eyes.

She noticed the fascination in his eyes and it urged her to kiss him and hop into him which he immediately responded to by carrying her as her legs were wrapped around his pelvis. She giggled as she kissed him seeming to be so thrilled. “This is new…” He uttered in curiosity, she just smiled and continued kissing him. Few moments later, he bent down — still carrying her — and gently laid her down the bed without parting their lips away. He suddenly got distracted as he felt her moist warmth as his pelvis rested between her legs whilst exchanging kisses with her, on another side, she felt thrilled to unintentionally feel his bulge between her legs and it provoked her to pull down his briefs in the midst of their immense kissing, galvanizing his senses in a snap. He broke from the kiss and looked at her with excitement and question on his face, she knew he was going to find it unusual. She smiled at him softly. “Put it on me.” She whispered causing his heartbeats to race in overwhelm and exhilaration. “What?” He asked finding it hard to believe what he was hearing. “I want to feel you.” She responded sweetly and stroked his shoulder with her thumb. He gulped as it sank to him that she was giving him the permission, smile sprouted on his lips as he gazed at her eyes. “Okay…” He replied and chuckled a bit as he felt excited.

He started by gently rubbing his length in the core of her legs making her a little more lubricated and titillated — a smile of excitement and nervousness grew on her lips, her arms were tangled on his trunk, their bodies pressed against each other and her head was resting on his shoulders whilst he was on top of her gently controlling his weight to avoid squeezing her down. He could clearly hear her sharp breaths in his ear. She panted silently as she got a little more turned on. “That’s so good.” She whispered in his ears as she smiled not regretting what they started. Suddenly, he felt her kissing his shoulder blades seeming to tell him something. He moved his eyes on her and looked at her in the eye and she was just smiling softly at him.

“You’re so beautiful.” He uttered urging her to kiss his arm. He knew she was ready and so he slowly pointed his length on her and inserted it as gentle as he could inside her making it inevitable for her to bite her lip as he slowly pushes his flesh deeper inside her throbbing wetness. He kissed her cheeks, jaws and lips as he began thrusting — starting it slow and gentle. Mayim couldn’t help but smile at his back appreciating their love that very moment despite the tingling and throbbing of her parts. “Ugh… mmm… Ugh…” She found it hard to conceal her moaning. “Tell me if anything hurts.” He whispered in her ear as he thrusted a little more harder and faster. “Yeah… Ugh…” She responded as her moans syncopated with his pounding. “That feels so good… Ugh.” Her voice was shaking as she whispered the words of pleasure next to his ears. He kissed her cheeks and lips to keep her from moaning despite that he liked it, it thrilled him to kiss her as she struggles not to moan. “Yeah… Ooh…” She almost lost her breath, he loved how she seemed to sink into the pleasure as much as he was. He felt her fingertips digging into his back as their movements turned a little more passionate. He suddenly withdrew himself inside her, she felt herself intensely drenched. She waited for him to initiate the next moves. 

“You’re bleeding.” He uttered upon seeing her very minimal bleeding. “I’m sorry. Must be the hymen thing…” She felt embarrassed as she noticed it too. “Are you alright? Does anything hurt?” He worried. She smiled and found his concern adorable. “No.” She replied sweetly. “Tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable, okay?” He asked and she nodded. “Do you need anything? Do you want to continue or-”

“Yeah.” She squelched and gently pushed him down to the bed and sat on his trunk. “Are you sure?” He uttered. “Yeah.” She uttered sounding to hyped about him. He felt her moist warmth sliding from his abdomen down to his groin as she bent down to kiss him. She smiled in the midst of their kiss as she slowly stroked her wetness in the the figure of his length. She moved her hand to his flesh and had it upright pointing straight to her throbbing entrance. He stroked her arms as she began to pierce herself with his hardness. He could clearly see her struggling to breath normally as she moves making his erection to go deeper. “Oh.” She moaned softly as she attempted to push it deep. She moved up and moved back down. “Oh- Oh…” She tried to explore her insides to figure out how to do it right. He smiled at her and kissed her hand to make her feel that he appreciates her attempts and she’s not doing anything wrong — it helped. She kept on moaning shortly as he sinks into her deeper. “Oh my god.” She sounded like she was about to cry. Jim grabbed her and pulled her down to be able to kiss her and distract her from the tingling sensations. “Oh-” She kept moaning as she continued getting herself penetrated by him. He knew it would be a bit uncomfortable for her to do such penetration in that position and so he tried his best to distract her from the throbbing. “Oh m-… Oh my god.” She moaned in pain and pleasure. He tried to stop and distract her moaning by kissing her lips, she continued moving until the pain vanished and turned completely into pleasure whilst his length being shoved up to her depths. 

“You’re doing great, baby.” He complimented and kissed her, she couldn’t respond for she struggled to catch her breath and cope with the pleasure. He felt her coming down on him again lubricating his strength. She was clueless of what to try next. “What else do you want to do?” He asked her carefully giving her a smile. “Uhm… Anything you want. I’m your slave tonight.” She sweetly responded making him badly seduced. She moved closer to him and kissed him but he thought of a better idea. He made her crouch with her knees down the bed and her hand holding the headboard as he went behind her. She had a clue of his plan but she wasn’t aware of how it would feel. He started by rubbing the head into her wetness locating her entrance before shoving it inside her gently. She smiled and felt thrilled.

She exhaled heavily in timing with the moment he inserted himself inside her. He began to thrust it shallowly and going deeper by time. She held the headboard harder and leaned on it as her groin throbbed and were pleasured by his length while his palms resting on her abdomen. “Right there… Ugh.” She moaned and panted heavily. His arms rested on her waist controlling his thrusting. Few more pounding and he felt himself about to reach his peak and felt her insides tightening its grip on his length giving him the signal that she was coming as well. “Oh my god, Jim…” She moaned as her core contracting and her stomach earning spasms. He continued thrusting faster leading them to a powerful finish at the same time leaving them intensely breathless.

Silence crept in the room. They giggled as they recalled what they just did. He pulled himself out of her and held her into his arms and placed a kiss on her lips. “That was hot. I love you.” He uttered first making her blush. “Thank you for trusting me.” He brought up and snuggled her. “Thank you for thrusting in me.” She joked making them laugh. “Kidding. I love you too.” She replied and hugged him tight. They snuggled at the bed for a while and fell asleep next to each other.

-

Jim carefully handled Mayim that very first night she allowed her to take over her and it largely pleased her. She found herself yearning for him most of the time since that day. She loved how much he loves her, how he handled her, how he touched her and she never had a reason to regret about it. The thing she was afraid of, the thing she thought she would only do once with him happened again and again for the next days and weeks. She found herself constantly longing for him and his ways and it made her treasure him even more.


	11. Hankering

It was a regular clubbing day, Kaley was getting herself drunk at the bar with some whiskey shots. “Hey. I’m Michael.” Michael greeted her as it made him curious why she was drinking so much. She glared at him and rolled her eyes. “I’m a lesbian.” She brought it up. He chuckled with her direct response. “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to hook you up.” He defended, she looked at him. “You’re new here are you? How come I haven’t seen you before?” She asked. “I just got back here from Europe and it’s just now that I had time to visit Sapphire again.” He explained. They exchanged some sensible conversation throughout the evening.

Michael is currently thirty seven, after his parents’ death he suddenly became addicted to women seeking for attention which brought him to the world of clubbing. As his parents died, he inherited their wealth and he immediately invested on different companies including Sapphire.

He had Mayim’s mother, Anna, to work as his house helper three years ago but eventually stopped working for him after she discovered his profound interest and wooing over her daughter, Mayim, which is just nineteen that time and is about fifteen years younger than him.

-

“Ryan, Michael’s here.” Maria informed him as she allowed Michael to enter his office. “Michael. It’s great to see you again.” He greeted him. “Ryan. We both know why I’m here.” Michael took a seat.

“Straight to the point, huh?” Ryan tried to bring up some humor but Michael refused to ride in. “Michael… I hope you can give me time to prove to you that your shares on Sapphire isn’t going down.” Ryan tried to persuade him. “How can I be sure about that? Ryan, I am not investing a hundred dollar in this club, you know that. My shares are worth over a hundred thousand.” He reminded him. “Give me one week. I’ll show you that Sapphire will be back to the top.” Ryan persuaded. “Fine. One week. You said it. If Sapphire still won’t make noise, I’m pulling out my shares.” He threatened him and left. Ryan felt a bit anxious and pressured but knowing that Mayim is back on Sapphire made him feel a bit eased. He believed in her potentials and charm.

News about Sapphire coming back to Sapphire spread around the town like wild fire thrilling a lot of their clients and customers. Everyone was excited to see Sapphire again, the town’s favorite babe and this increased the number of people on their guest list for the come back day of Sapphire. Ryan felt thankful for the immediate improvement of their sales and fame due to her comeback.

-

The girls prepared several performances for that evening and had Sapphire to perform with the precious babes for the finale next to Technicolour Beat by Oh Wonder. They had a sexy silhouette dancing strip tease theme.

Rectangle figures lit up fading in, the crowd started to get hooked as the music started playing.


End file.
